Rise of the Red Dawn
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: A viral outbreak has occurred in Middleton causing complete chaos. Those that are infected now prey upon the uninfected. Ron, Bonnie, Kim, and a few others have to escape a now locked down Middleton to have any chance of finding a cure. If they don't then they may have no chance of being 'human' again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Wolfpackersson09 bringing you not a Naruto fanfic, but a Kim Possible fanfic. First off, this story was partially inspired from the fanfiction 'Outbreak' by Denim88. I read it and enjoyed it, but this is different from 'Outbreak'. Another thing is I can't take all the credit as another author co-wrote it with me and that author is shadowwriter329. He's a good fanfic author friend that has done one of my ideas, and I'm not sure I could do it without him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any elements of vampire fiction or any references to any series with Zombies in them.**

**-Red Dawn-**

Ron groaned as he sat up. He had a killer headache and he could not remember what he did to get it. Ron the notice something, "How did I get on the floor?"

He was indeed lying on the ground of his living room, and saw that the room was trashed. "Aw man, did I throw a party and forgot about it? At least mom, dad, and Hana aren't here to see this."

His folks and little sister were out of town for the weekend, leaving him home alone. He groaned as he got up, and headed for his room hoping to call Kim and try and get her to help. "Rufus, hey buddy?" but Rufus was nowhere to be seen, He pick up the phone to try and call Kim but their was no dial tone.

Now he was starting to freak out. Ron went back to the living room to watch some T.V to calm his nerves. "Maybe I should just walk to Kim's instead. There's only a few weeks left of school and we haven't got any major mission lately. What is the worst that could happen?"

He then turned on the T.V. and saw the news report that showed him the nightmare.

"It's been 24 hours since the biohazard incident in Middleton has occurred and already it's complete and total chaos." The reporter said as the camera looked down on Middleton Colorado to show that there was a large amount of smoke. It also showed a group of people attacking someone.

"As you can see the scene is horrific as the infected begin to attack those not infected and sometimes themselves. Local authorities have attempted to restore order, but failed. Middleton Medical Center has been overrun with infected patients trying to find out what caused this disaster, but have yet to reach only conclusive findings. Unfortunately, we have lost all communication with the Middleton Medical Center." The camera then turned back to the brunette glasses wearing female reporter as she continued with the news broadcast.

"Global Justice and the United States military have been called in to at least quarantine the city and rescue the uninfected. To those that are now trapped in the city you have our prayers. This is Jessica Griffin reporting to you live from the channel 9 helicopter." Ron was shocked what he just saw. It was still had scenes of a mad house as they also flashed other areas to show the extent of the infection.

"Yahweh, this is horrible." He said as he heard sounds from outside that sounded like fighting. From the sound of it the fight was coming from his back yard. In the early sunrise he saw two very familiar girls wrestling all over his back yard. One was his girlfriend Kim Possible while the other was Bonnie. As they fought Ron was wondering what the hell was going one.

Sure they weren't friends. In fact they were as close as friends as he was to SheGo, but they still never went at it like this. Sure some smack talking, bad mouthing, and maybe a bit of showing off to the other, but never a full-blown catfight like this. As Kim judo flipped Bonnie Ron wonder why are they doing this, while he also wished he had a camera.

'Bonnie seemed to be going at it kinda crazy, I never saw her like this.'

Thought Ron as he saw Bonnie launch herself at Kim grabbing onto her. Finally he could not take it any more, "KIM!" he shouted.

Kim managed to throw Bonnie off of her before she noticed Ron, "RON! Get out of-"

She never got too finished as Bonnie grabbed her from behind and bit down on her neck. Kim's eyes went wide before she closed them. Ron's mouth was open in a soundless scream. Ron had no idea what the hell just happen, all he knew was that Bonnie was going all Dracula on Kim was she was…enjoying it?

Kim was now panting and moaning as Bonnie stayed on her neck. Ron just stared as they went for a few minutes before Kim gave a loud moan before she druped her head as Bonnie dropped her.

Ron now got a good look at Bonnie and saw that her eyes were red and her bloody teeth showed fangs. Her eyes seemed to go back into focus before she stared at Ron, who was staring open mouth and pointing his finger at her.

"Ah, what happened?" was all she asked. Ron couldn't really talk as he was scared, but then rushed Bonnie. She dodged him with a perfect sidestep.

"What the hell is your problem loser?" Bonnie practically screamed at him as he picked up Kim.

"S-Stay back vampire!" Ron said as Bonnie gasped. She fell down on her butt as she investigated her teeth.

"Oh god. I'm." Bonnie was completely in shock as the sun rose. The dawn's rays snapped her out of it as she ran towards into the house. Ron now knew that the sun seemed to repel Bonnie and brought Kim in and laid her on the couch.

"What is going on?" He asked before Bonnie spoke still in shadows.

"It's the virus."

"Virus, what virus?" asked Ron as he check Kim out. She seemed fine just sleeping, and the small bit marks on her neck seemed to even be fading.

Bonnie growled from the shadow, "Were you sleeping under a rock for the past 24 hours! There is a virus that are making people all crazy and attacking them. They are acting like vampires, like in the movies, but with a bit of a zombie mixed in.

Over half the city is now infected and no one has any idea how to stop it. I know they are trying to find a cure and rounding some infected up, but it's all going to hell outside. I was trying to get to you guys cause this seemed liked something you two might be able to help, but I guess I was attacked."

"So you now infected Kim, great now I'm glad that my folks and Hanna are out of state." Ron said as he gazed at Kim in sorrow. He then turn to Bonnie, who was now shutting the blinds to keep the light out. "And for you information I was here having some kind of party which I can't remember having."

Bonnie looked at him confused, "what party? You had no party you loser," she then turned toward him and then stared in horror.

Ron looked confused before Kim groaned and stirred. Ron was over her in a heartbeat.

"KP, can you hear me?"

Kim slowly opened her now red eyes before she focus on Ron. She gasped in horror before saying softly, "Oh Ron,"

Ron was now getting scared, well more then he was before. "What? What's wr-OW!"

A compact hit him in the head and bounce onto the floor. He looked at Bonnie, who was now sitting in a chair next to her open purse. "Look at it." she said, although she didn't meet his eyes.

Ron looked confused before he picked up the compact and open it. He saw his reflection looking back at him, but only he had red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329**

Ron stared into those red eyes that were now his own. This seemed so unreal. A small groan got his attention and Ron ran to a knocked over potted plant where he found Rufus waking up. When his little buddy saw him and started to squeak and jibber with rapidly pointing at Ron. "I know buddy, I know." Ron said as he picked him up.

As he sat near the girls he could not help but ask, "How could this happen?"

"I don't know," started Kim, "I got word from my mom at the hospital something was going down. No idea what happen to her if she is infected or not and Wade is-"

"Wade!" shouted Ron excited, "he could figure out-"

"Wade's infected Ron!" shouted Kim shocking Ron. "He told me before I came to get you. His Mom is alright but his dad is dead. He got infected and now he locked himself in his room so he can't hurt anyone. He has robots going around Middleton getting blood samples to test with, and to find out what this virus is doing to us.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped. Everyone even Bonnie was quiet as Kim answered it hoping for some good new. Wade's face showed up in his now darker room he also had sunglasses as he typed on the keyboard in front of him. as soon as he saw them he frowned.

"Not you guys too."

"Yeah, us too Wade, sorry, but do you have anything for us?" asked Kim rather not go into how they got infected too much.

Wade sighed, "I know little to nothing so far, but what I do know is this virus is transferred faster then any kind of illness before. It spreads from bite and by blood entering the system. I can't find any kind of cure, and neither can the doctors at the hospital or research center. What I do know is that this virus will try and make the body crave blood, forcing it self to spread. The good news is that regular human blood may work to slow down this craving but other types of blood can help though it's not as effective."

"What types?" asked Bonnie hurriedly not wanting to infect someone again.

"Both animal as well as infected blood, but like I said they aren't as effective as human blood."

"Aw man, this is like one of those crazy zombie movies!" screamed Ron unable to take it.

"Worst, those infected are smart and are able to plan and think. And Kim I have bad news, your mom is infected." Kim was shocked to hear this.

"Mom how?" She asked even though it wouldn't change the facts.

"She was called in to Middleton Medical as soon as the infection started up bad. She had a spare Kimmunicator on her and at least managed to get some data to me before it went blank." Wade said sighing. He figured that something like this would happen.

"I'm still doing some research with what I have, but I'm a tech-expert not a medical expert. If we want to get any closer to a possible cure I think finding Mrs. Possible is the best bet at the moment." Wade said uploading the schematics and some of the scenes of the medical center before the cameras were trashed somehow.

"I'm sending a robot your way to get some blood to help my research, but it'll take a while, even longer without your mom Kim." One of Wade's smaller robots came flying in looking like a metal mosquito and took samples before flying off from each of them.

"Okay we need a plan." Stated Kim.

"Why?" asked Ron, "We just need to get to where Mrs Dr. P is. So why can't we walk there or something?"

"You loser we can't," started Bonnie as she got in his face, "The sun is out and it hurts the eyes of those who are infected. Sun glasses might help but they can get lost or broken easily. Plus, the medical center is halfway across Middleton and we have no ride. My car is totaled half a block away from here and cause of this virus we can't get any of your 'rides' to come in and help us. GJ sends supplies to those not infected and trying to get them out but keep us in. Don't forget we're infected too and no one in their right mind would help us. Plus we will need blood sooner or later mostly you two right now I…" she stopped there and was unable to hold back her tears.

Kim went forward and wrapped her in a hug. As Kim comforted Bonnie, Ron searched the house and found several different pair of sunglasses (his dad thought they were all cool).

After Bonnie calmed down she took a pair of sunglasses and help pack a bag they would take with them.

All of Kim's mission gear, her hair dryer/grapple hook, some laser lipstick, and lip gloss knock out gas. As well as other things they might need.

Outside was quiet and eery. Some houses looked broken into and deserted. They spotted some people, they couldn't tell if they were infected or not, running into some of the houses. Cars were all smashed, doors ripped open, windows broken, and some looked like the roof was ripped off. None looked drivable, either it was smashed, on fire, the tires slashed, or just flipped over.

All over the street, sidewalks and lawns they could see and smell blood stains. A few bodies lie every now and again; too drained of blood to become infected.

"So I know my folk are okay, and Mrs. Dr. P is well…but what about the rest of them and Bonnie's family."

"We'll find out as we move I don't want to stay in one place for too long." Said Kim though the other two could feel she was just as worried as they were. They continue walking into this new nightmare that has become their home. The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim put Wade on.

"What's the Sitch?" Kim asked as Wade appeared on the screen again.

"You're wearing sunglasses? That's good. I don't have much down, but the research data does say that there is some hypersensitivity that effectively increases scent, hearing, sight, and smell. Taste and smell are connected so taste is a given. I also know that you won't like what I'm about to say next." Wade said as he held his head down a bit. The three infected teens looked at him in confusion.

"What are we not going to like?" Bonnie asked as she didn't know Wade as well as the other two.

"I'm just going to go out and say. I think you should stop by the gun shop and grab some weapons. If you can't use the gun shop then ransack the police station or get some from any dead cops you find. Ammo too."

"What!" Ron said as he couldn't believe what Wade suggested.

"I said it might be a good idea if you pick up some weapons. The laser lip stick and other gadgets will only get you so far here. If you take some time to look at the video feeds of various infected, including the Middleton Medical feed, you'd understand why." Wade said before showing them the videos with some of the recently infected.

"God, this is awful." Kim said as Bonnie also looked sick and Ron just couldn't watch. Some of the infected were beating and even killing some of the nurses and doctors that were trying to help them. There was even situations where the female doctors or nurses were raped and the male doctors started getting into public sex with some of the patients.

"Now you see why I suggest getting guns or other weapons. Depending on the level of bloodlust you may go into a rage that will drain blood regardless of the state of the body. The longer you go without blood the more likely you'll go into a rage and possibly kill someone just to make it easier." A hoverjet with the logo for Global Justice made an entrance just above them. They all looked up at the hoverjet as something dropped down. It was a small robot the size of Kim's torso. It stayed in the air in front of them on little hover boosters. It's large camera eye focus on them before a screen folded down and flicked on showing Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director, it good to see you," said Kim smiling seeing a familiar face.

The head of GJ look from one to the other before sighing. "I see you have been infected, I was afraid of that."

"Director?" ask Kim almost afraid of what she will do.

"Listen up! Right now my men are trying to keep this virus inside Middleton. We have to work slowly and carefully getting those not infected out of the city. We can not have this get out to the rest of the world. Already a few infected tried to get out with those uninfected."

All three paled thinking of this. "We have to get to my mother and help her find a cure." Said Kim worried.

"I am well aware of what your mother is doing, in fact I have her under guard with my best men twenty four seven. Nobody gets in or out. We are giving her blood when needed but other then that I can't say much."

"What about the rest of my family where are they?" asked Kim unable to stop herself.

This time Dr. Director gave a small smile, "They are fine we were able to get them out of the city."

Kim seemed relieved while Bonnie looked like she was about to ask about her family. But was too afraid of what she might hear as well as not getting an answer as she was sure her family would not be know by the leader of GJ.

"I have something else to warn you about. We have confirmed reports that some of the infected have form some gangs or cults depending on who you ask. We have two known groups. I suggest that you get going before something happen to you." And with that the droid floated up to the hoverjet before it flew off.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade can you get use any Intel on gangs or cults forming among the infected?"

"Yeah I do. Well one is lead by a man who calls himself Grimmjaw. I don't have much on him but I know he is vicious and bloodthirsty and the virus isn't helping. The other is well, see for your self. This was spread out this morning." And his image was replaced by a video feed of a stage. Behind the podium was a large red flag with a large black gothic D with bat wings on either side. A man walk to the podium, he was tall and pale, his red eyes seemed to glow. He wore a red suit with a black frilled undershirt. He had a long black cape draped over his shoulders. He spread his white gloved hand and started his speech.

"My friends…We can say to ourselves that we are not in fact 'Human'." He said this last word as if it was a dirty curse. "We cannot say that we are fit to walk side by side with others not like us as we are the superior species."

He man started to pace on the stage, "The humans call us infected, they can't even call us for what we really are; for we are creatures of the night, men and women of fear, we are Vampires! They fear us and think we should be caged like animals or killed like rapid dogs! They say this virus cursed us but in reality it has blessed us.

"This virus has brought us the abilities only said in legends and tales of horror. Sure pain is there at first, but does a man that trains not feel pain before he gets stronger? Does a woman not feel pain when she gives birth? This is no different!

"This is the dawn of a new age, a new era. We were born like everyone else but now reborn into something better. Like all of yous I was reborn into a better being. I have been reborn into something great. I am no longer Andrew Ryans, I! AM! DRACULA!"

The crowd before him roar in approval before he shouted out. "AND A NEW WORLD, AWAITS US!"

All three just stared as the screen went blank.

"Yahweh, this guy sounds more like a supernatural NAZI then a cultist." Ron said as he stared at the screen unable to keep his rage. It was visible to even Bonnie.

"Ron?" she asked as Kim embraced him for a bit to ensure that he calmed down.

"Sorry, but this guy is like the NAZIs that imprisoned my grandparents on my mothers side. It was a irony that my grandfather was German and my grandmother was Jewish, but this definitely means we have to get weapons to protect ourselves." Ron said as a large package floated down to the three from the Hoverjet before it moved on. It had a note on it.

_Kim and Ron, This isn't much but it's best we can do for now. I'll contact you again when another rescue team is sent in, but these supplies may help tide you over for now. Don't die, and try to help any other uninfected survivors. I apologize for not being able to do much more, but you are infected._

_-Director Elizabeth Director, Global Justice-_

It was a simple gesture that still proved that there was still some good left in others. They opened the supplies and found some military food rations and a few packets of blood for the three of them. They still had friends and that gave them hope to survive the nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaliamer: I don't own anything outside of the plot. This was co-written with shadowwriter328. This includes any references to Zombies, Vampires, Were-creatures, or the video game series Parasite Eve.**

**-RED DAWN-**

Ron, Kim and Bonnie walked into the bigger part of Middleton. They still had a ways to go before get to where Kim's mother was held but they were making progress. Kim and Ron were glad for those packs of blood they had been given. They do not know what they would do if they haven't. All of them felt more and more tired as the day went on but they kept walking.

The area they were at seems just as badly damage then their neighborhood. Lots of bodies laid everywhere all dead. Any cars or truck they came across were badly damage. One truck had its tire ripped of and it engine smashed in.

"Why are they doing that?" Ron asked. "If they smash the window to get to the people inside that's one thing, but this seems unusual. Like that." he pointed to a car that seemed to be ripped in half. One car half was halfway in a street light while another was another story up sticking out of the wall.

"I do not know," muttered Kim, "but it looks like someone is either showing off, scaring someone, or a big fight was here."

"I don't care I think we need to get out of this Sun." said Bonnie before pointing to a near by shop. "Let's duck in here to rest up."

The other nodded and went inside the broken door of what looks like a diner. They all went pale at the sight. The walls were covered in blood, not sprays of it or drops but like someone cover their hand in blood and smeared it one the wall. Bodies lay all over the floor and tables of the little diner. One body looks like his throat was ripped out but a large animal. On the back was a large paw print with sharp claws painted in blood.

They all gulped as they looked around. Kim checked one of the bodies, whose throat was also ripped out by an animal and saw his still open eyes were red. Someone killed an infected like this. Kim checked the other bodies. Only three were infected but most of them were regular people.

"Bonnie what kind of guns do we have cause I think we are going need them soon?"

"Even if GJ is on our side they still didn't help much. I think we have at least three 9 mm Berettas. Good news, the guns are loaded with fifteen shots each before they're useless, and they at least gave us some extra ammo. Not much, but we may need to find some as we go along." Bonnie said as she grabbed the three guns and handed them to Kim and Ron keeping one for herself.

"I don't think I want to know what happened here." Ron said. The blood had a smell to it that was enticing, but the uninfected blood was the most enticing of the lot.

"I think we should get some food in us. Maybe that'll take the edge off." Kim said hoping to find something that could be eaten or cooked into a meal. Ron shook his head.

"I really hope that whatever attacked these people doesn't come after us."

"Yeah loser. I'm already infected, but I don't want to die. If someone can find a cure then we could hopefully get some semblance to normalcy." Bonnie commented without the usual condescending tone that would say 'I'm better then you'. The way she called him 'loser' was a lot softer hiding her own fear. Kim tried searching the kitchen, but heard a moan. Ron and Bonnie heard it too, and it came from a locked bathroom. Kim started to head toward it when Ron stopped her, "What are you doing? Don't you know in horror and monster movies you never head towards a locked room? That is how most people get killed."

Both girls gave Ron a deadpan look, "Don't be stupid Ron. That only happens in movies. Beside what if it is someone that needs help?"

"Yeah loser, they must be someone uninfected. Anyone infected would have broken out already. Beside this isn't one of your movies. " Bonnie said crosser her arms.

Kim slowly made her way to the door and softly grabbed the handle, careful not to make a noise to already whoever was inside. Kim them ripped the door open, and really ripped it off its hinges, to show a very familiar girl inside. She cried, "Don't kill me!" as she put her hand in front of her face to shield her.

"Tara?" all three of them asked.

Tara opens her eye and peeked through her arm to see them. Her face broke into a huge grin before spreading her arm out seeming ready to hug them. They all notice that her eyes were red showing she was infected. "Bonnie! Kim! Ron! I can believe it's you."

"Tara why are you here?" ask Bonnie as she got a hug from the blond girl.

"It was a nightmare, I was attacked last night and woke up later tried to hide in her till the sun rose to get back home. I found some other people, both infected and not auguring in here. I don't really know why but I just stayed on the back a few hour go a group of men came in here. I only got a good look at one of them and he scared me.

"He was really tall and wore a black leather jacket. He had this scary bloodthirsty grin on his face. As I snuck into a bathroom I saw him stab in arm through a guy's chest." She pointed at a corpse at the side of the room, as if he was thrown there.

Tara the added, "I heard fighting and a lot of screaming. From the looks of thing those men killed everyone and did this to the walls." She stopped here a few seconds to smell the room deeply before she shook her head. "These are all the people in here before those guys showed up. And from what I heard they have a big cat, like a lion or tiger or something cause I heard it roar but I didn't see one coming in. After all the screaming stop they must have gone away cause I didn't hear anything else." She got down on her knees and started crying, "Why is this happening?"

"Are you sure they had a lion?" Kim asked trying to get over her shock.

"Yes! I heard screaming and roaring, and then nothing." She said as she started to sob and then rushed and buried her head in Ron's chest.

"I'm scared." She barely whispered out, but they heard it. Ron patted her head a bit and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, you're okay. We're here and trying to find a cure." Ron said as she looked up with tears in her eyes. She started to make her way to kiss him when Kim cleared her throat.

"I know you're scared, but he's still my boyfriend. Now, how about we try to get something to eat and rest up for a bit. If we can find another pair of sunglasses we can move faster. Since Ron wasn't trying to stop you, he can cook what he can." Kim said as she motioned for the chef area in the back. They heard a squeak and drew their guns, but saw a harmless mouse.

"That scared me." Bonnie said as she started to hold the gun down, but something was wrong. They could feel it when they looked at the mouse. It started to mutate. It grew to the size of a dog and it's teeth became sharp like most predators, but with two very distinctive fangs on it. Its skin became crimson and started to seemingly melt in bits.

"This can't be happening." Tara said as she backed when the mouse finished mutating, with the end of it's tail separating into three parts, it let out a small roar and shot some fire at them. With their enhanced bodies they managed to dodge the flames, but the monster was also fast and almost tried to make a snack out of Tara until she kicked it.

"GET AWAY!" She yelled and Bonnie pulled the trigger and managed to shoot it in the head. The monster seemed to die when the bullet pierced its skull, but Tara took no chances and smashed it's skull to be safe.

"Tara I think it is dead." Kim said as Tara kept smashing the head of the dead mouse.

"I am not taking any chances." Tara grunted before doing one last hit for good measure.

"Guys we have to tell wade, this is getting worst, if this virus is able to infect animals as well and make them mutate who knows what it can do to humans." Kim said as they all sat at the cleanest table they could find. Not only that it wasn't that clean of blood but it was also near the large bloody paw print. They tried to ignore the, oh so sweet smell of blood behind them. Tara was giving small pants, as she was the one right behind it.

"I'll go see if I can find something that I can cook so we can eat." Ron said as he stood up and head toward the kitchen.

"I you find any steak can you make them really rare?" suggest Tara finally looking away from the bloody paw print.

"We need to find some kind of gun store," started Bonnie, "We wasted some of our ammo on that rat and we only have three guns and one extra clip of ammo for each of them. I would feel better I we have more gun or at least ammo."

"Agreed we should also try and find more supplies. Who knows what else we will run into?" Kim said before she turn one her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade we have some bad news, we were just attacked by a mouse that mutated. I think the virus caused it. Do you think you can get some data to mom? She might be able to make a cure with more data."

"Animals too? Oh man, this is getting worst. If something as small as a mouse could be infected what other animals could as well. How big did it get?"

"Big, I will send you a scan of it DNA so you can send it to mom."

As Kim got her Kimmunicator close to the dead mutant mouse, Bonnie could smell what smelt like steak cooking in the kitchen. Bonnie looked at Tara to see her slowly licking the blood on the wall. "Tara!"

Tara stopped mid-lick and then looked a little sheepish. Ron then came in with four big, really rare stakes. Kim joined them shutting of her Kimmunicator.

"Wade is sending the data to mom, and with any luck we might get a cure faster."

They all ate fast, loving how Ron made the steaks extra juicy. After twenty minutes they were ready to head out. Ron gave Tara an extra pair of sunglasses and they went into the street. Barely a few feet from the diner did they hear the sounds of gunshots nearby.

"I'm not going to die here!" came the voice of Mr. Barkin as he shot the creatures head on. The mutant rat was shot clean through twice and the bird was causing some problems.

"Goodbye bird brain!" Kim called as she tried to aim for the bird. The mutant bird was unable to dodge the bullet that was fired from Kim's gun. Barkin noticed them, but also recognized the infection.

"Stay back bloodsuckers!" He said as he held the gun up. The four stopped and held their hands up while taking glances at the bird and rat to ensure that they weren't getting up.

"Easy Mr. Barkin. We're not trying to hurt you." Ron said as Barkin aimed his handgun at him. He was shaking with fear. So much that the gun was shaking.

"I-I'm warning you! Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"Mr. Barkin it's us." Said Kim trying to calm him down.

"Oh no, I am not fallen for this trick. I already have been attack a few times by you freaks. I nearly got turned but I will not be fooled!" as he ranted his shaking was getting worst. They were worried that the gun would go off any minute.

Kim took of her sunglasses; the sun was facing behind her, and looked at Mr. Barkin. "Sir just calm down, we are not going to hurt you."

He voice sound soft and soothing. Barkin started to breath deeply and slowly and he started to shake less. They others were amazed. "Calm down, just put the gun down and we can talk about this."

Barkin breathed trying to control himself. But finally after a minute he stopped shaking and placed his gun on the ground. After he did this he shook his head, as if getting the cobwebs out of it

"What happen?" he then remembered the four infected students in front of him.

"I don't know what just happen but hopefully we can get through this with out any hassle." Kim answered her substitute teacher. Tara then stepped close, but she kept enough distance to let Barkin feel safe.

"Mr. Barkin, we're trying to find a cure, but we need to defend ourselves from other infected. Do you think you can direct us to a gun shop or even a pawn shop?" She asked as Barkin finally got out of his temporary insanity.

"There's a hunting store a few miles east of here. They'll have some hunting rifles, bows, and ammunition, but I don't know if you should use them." He answered as he started to feel a little bit more comfortable around them.

"I'd also be careful around that Grimjaw fellow. He's a mean one, and more then he seems. I'm going to find some food and shelter, and I'm sorry about this, but I can't have you follow me." He said once more before lifting the gun and backing off.

"I understand, but we're trying to find a cure." Kim said as Barkin shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut and ran. Kim put her sunglasses on.

"That was just weird." Bonnie said as Ron took the lead.

"Let's get to that Hunting Shop and get some guns." They then traveled to the place Barkin mentioned. It wasn't that long before they spotted a simple sporting shop that said 'Bobby's Hunting Boutique'. It wasn't badly damaged from what they saw, but it still had signs of a struggle. They entered the store and looked around.

"Great. There's so much selection here." Bonnie said with sarcasm, as there weren't many guns there.

"I guess some people came here and raided the place." Tara said as they looked around. They found some handgun clips and a few shotgun shells, and a shotgun. It was a good thing it was loaded as well.

"Okay, we now have a handgun for each of us, two spares in case something happens to the other ones. We also have ten extra clips so we have to be careful with what ammo we have. The shotgun we have even less ammo for that. Only use that gun for lot of enemies at very close range." Bonnie informed everyone as they started off again.

"How do you even know so much about guns? You don't really seem the type." Asked Kim unsure about this new side to Bonnie.

"My uncle is a crazy gun freak and super paranoid. All about surviving almost anything. He lives in the west desert reign, though he would be perfect in this case. When every my family visited he always tell me all about this stuff, my sisters never listened, but I couldn't help from learning something." She got a sad look on her face

"If we ever get out of this I will have to thank him."

"He can't be that bad." suggested Ron while Bonnie gave him a deadpan look.

"Have you ever watched the Tremors movie series? Oh, knock it off with the looks it's my uncle's favorite, and he makes us watch it every time we visit. Remember Ed? He is like my uncle…a lot."

Ron looked like he wasn't sure if he could believe her or not then they heard the sound of someone fighting up ahead.

They peeked around the corner to see a bunch of infected. None were noticeable, except for the one standing over the four infected on the ground. He was tall had a black leather jacket but nothing underneath, showing a lot of muscles for someone so tall and lean. His wavy brown hair looked a mess and he had a mean looking scowl on his face.

"Get lost The Pack only takes those who are strong, anything less is only dead weight."

One of the infected on the ground grunted and said, "Hey let us prove that we can make it as one of you."

The leader said nothing before he lashed out with a kick that sent the infected flying into the brick wall. His head connected and left a bloody mess. He looked back at the other three, who glared back unafraid. He then got a bloody thirsty grin on his face.

"Why not? I'll give you runts a little test. There's a big guy shooting everything in sight all crazy. I want his head. He's a big guy with an army buzz cut can't miss him. Then I want you runts to bring me the hero of this town, Kim Possible, alive. Kill anyone else in your way." He then turned his head toward the one behind them,

"Keep an eye on them, but don't help, and if you see any of these runts try and make a break for it well," he turned back to the 'runts' with and even worst bloody thirsty grin and finished in a spine chilling tone, "shoot them in the back."

The leader turned and sat on a motorcycle, while Kim and the others snuck away as quietly as they could.

"That's him! That's the guy that killed those people!" Tara said in a low voice causing the others to look at her. They then looked towards the guy right there drinking a beer on the motorcycle.

"Now I know what you mean Tara. That guy gives me the creeps." Bonnie said with a shiver before turning to the others.

"Let's get out of here before he notices us." She said as they nodded. They kept quiet, but Ron felt something was wrong, very wrong. He looked to see the biker with the bloodthirsty grin. He then knew why he felt something wrong. As he looked at the man he was looking right back at him with that same predatory grin.

"We've got trouble KP." Ron said as he moved a little faster.

"Why? He shouldn't know we're here." Kim said noticing that Ron was tensing up and drawing the handgun.

"He already knows we're here. He's hunting us." Tara grew nervous when he said that. She never hunted before, but she definitely felt like prey in front of a predator. She saw what he did the night before and simply hid, and hoping that he would go away. Bonnie didn't know what to think. She was certainly grateful for her uncle to teach her the survival skills and the different tactics for guns. Kim had to look, and she saw him looking back at her before turning his attention back to Ron. Ron definitely didn't like this guy. He killed for fun, and something started to stir within him. He felt a little hotter then normal, but not enough to warrant water or rest.

The leader grinned as he watched the four move away. He had hoped the one with the gun would try and pick a fight, give him another chance to use his power. As they got farther he started to get more of an idea of who they were. He knew that the red head was Kim Possible, which meant the blond boy was her sidekick. He snorted; the boy was more pray then anything else. He knew the boy was the running back on the football team, but he was the kind of guy that runs away, like the pray being chased by its predator. He knew the Kim Possible was no pray. To him she was more of a fox and viper. She was crafty as hell, but able to take down animals bigger then her. He knew she was strong, and she was able to go around the world and take done the top 'bad guys' these days. He snorted again. The only real bad guy that was a true threat was Shego. The other two girls he knew nothing about expect that one was the one that was hiding in the bathroom of that diner they hit. But if the runts he sent after them were able to kill them then so be it.

"Grimmjaw," he turned to see his right hand man coming up. "The runts have left already with Mason and Gibbs watching them. Are you really going to let them join if they do what you told them?"

"Hell no, I just did that to get rid of them and to test our new alpha female," he said as he eyed Kim's and the other girls' asses. "They will be good breeders for the pack."

He ripped the top off another bottle of beer, ignoring his right hand man muttering, "Can we even do that?"

Ron and the girls stopped at a parking lot thinking they were safe for now.

"I think this has gotten a lot harder." muttered Tara.

"No kidding, what did you do to piss off that guy Possible?" Bonnie asked.

"How would I know? I never met the guy. I'm going to call Wade and see if he has any new info."

Ron noticed something move fast pass a line of shopping carts.

"What was that?" he shouted.

The all looked around.

"Just a stray dog I'm sure." Bonnie suggested but she got her gun out, just in case.

"No, no, it was bigger then that. It was like a monkey dog." Then he spotted it in front of the store.

"There it is! That is the monkey dog I saw!"

The monkey dog was the size of a midget and human like, a round head with little to no fur showing. Its mouth was open slightly to show needle like teeth. Its four fingered hand had long fingers and needle like claws. Its eyes seemed so small they were almost not visible. It let out a long loud screech that shattered the windows of the store it was in front of. More monkey dog mutants started to come out of the store and around the bend running on all fours at them.

The gang got their guns and started firing. Bonnie hit five in the head, dropping them before she lashed out a kick and sent one flying. Ron and Tara seemed to wait a little so they get closer and make sure they get them. Kim dropped three before she flipped over some and knocked them away. She ducked as one jumped at her swinging it claws.

Bonnie seemed the best with the gun as all her shots hit and dropped most of the one she was aiming at. Tara shot of in the leg sending it down but one jumped over it and at her. She screamed, but the headshot from Ron killed it.

Kim stopped using her gun and started to use her hands, as she was faster and better with them. Her hits cause sickening cracks, as she was sure she broke bones. One of her upper cuts cracked one neck before she caught on in the air and threw it into the side of the building, causing a bloody splat. As the more she fought the more she seemed to enjoy it.

Finally, Bonnie shot the last one in the head before she turned and glared ahead. "Can we ever catch a break?"

"I wish we could, but we need to get to Middleton Medical." Kim said as she started to shake a bit.

'I started to enjoy it. That thrill was exciting, but scary.' She thought before looking at Ron.

'Hmm, maybe Ron and I should go to the next state of our relationship. I wonder how he'd rock my world with his 'rod'. Where that thought come from?' She thought as she looked at her boyfriend.

"KP?" Ron asked as she snapped out of it.

"Sorry Ron. I was out of it for a second." Kim said as Tara had noticed something.

"You were enjoying yourself out there." Tara said, as she got closer to Ron.

"Let's discuss this later." Kim said as she started up the Kimminucator.

"Hey Kim." Wade said, as he appeared to be drinking blood from a straw and cup.

"Hey Wade. You have any new info for us?" Kim asked hoping to get her mind off of the rush.

"Nothing really, but you might have some new powers thanks to the virus." Wade said as he typed on the console.

"Really? If that's true then boo-yeah!" Ron said as he fist pumped. Bonnie rolled her eyes a bit.

"I don't know too much, but I did find some feed of an infected trying to escape Grimjaw by transforming into a large dog or wolf hybrid." Wade said as he showed the video of the large biker man turning into a large cat hybrid before ripping a man that had turned into a wolf hybrid trying to run.

"What does this mean? We can change forms like in those werewolf movies?" Tara asked as she blinked while looking at the screen.

"I don't think so. I think only some can transform, I think some of you can get different powers, I think the virus make the body react differently depending one the power." Wade said.

"I had a word with GJ, they are saying the squads are going to start going in by sunrise tomorrow, and I think I can also get you guys to be able to talk to your mom Kim."

"That some good news for now we will try and find somewhere safe to stay and find some blood, we don't want anyone attack cause we can not control ourselves."

After saying goodbye to Wade, they started to go, as the sun got lower. They knew they could travel easier when it was night but that was when all the infected will come out. They entered what looked like some kind of bar with some pool tables. It did not look bad, a few dried bloodstains and some smashed tables. Just as they start to look for something when the door was smashed open.

The three infected that Grimmjaw sent after them looked inside and then sneered. "Well not the bum we wanted, but an even greater prize."

They entered and the groups all stared down one another.

"I think you should come quietly Kim Possible so your friend can live, and we could even show the other girls a good time." He then licked is lips, "So what do you say?"

"Hold that thought," was Kim's reply before she picked up a bottle on the bar counter and chucked it at the leader.

It smashed into his face getting it cut and wet causing his head to recoil. He growled in pain and anger before he wipes his face.

"Oh I will take great pleasure beating you." Then he charged.

His buddies charge at Ron and the girls. The girls jumped over the bar as they guy swiped at them. Tara came up and smashed a bottle on his head, he yelled in pain before Bonnie came up and stabbed him with a knife she found into the guy's hand, pinning it. He yelled before he was pulled down his back on the bar looking up at the girls. He gritted in pain, as his arm was twist cause of his pinned hand.

"You know Tara, I think this solves our drinking problem don't yea think?" she asked with a fanged grin.

"Oh, I agree," said Tara before they both went and bit into his neck.

Ron ducked into the punch of his attacker. He used what skills he had to dodge every blow and then he went behind a table. His attack threw another punch but Ron lifted up the table and the punch went through the table before Ron jerked it down causing his attacker to twist and move in pain. Ron saw the girls drinking from their attacker and couldn't help but bite the man before him.

Kim by far had the easiest time. Her attacker was moving in slow motion to her before she jabbed at his face. He spat blood from the blow and some landed on her face. She stuck her tongue out and licked some. The odd excitement she felt before came back with a bit of hunger. She grabbed him by the face and squeezed. She lifted the man up and licked her lips before she bit him on the neck, moaning at the flow of fresh blood.

None of them stopped till the men were drain of blood. Kim dropped her victim and panted. After gather their stuff they exit the bar, only to find someone outside waiting for them.

"Too easy, eh Possible?" Grimmjaw asked leading on his bike, his gang around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Parasite Eve, any zombie or vampire reference, or Bleach. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Red Dawn-**

They other all stared, how did he get there so fast. It was barely five minutes since the last three infected had attack them. Kim glared at the leader before him, "So I take it you are Grimmjaw." It wasn't a question.

Grimmjaw grinned, "Got it in one." He took off his sunglasses, as sunset was minutes away. "So where are you going? I have something important I need to ask yea."

"We're just leaving so sorry about your important thing and…" Ron stared but Grimmjaw interrupted him with a glare that shut him up.

"Quiet prey, the predators are talking here." He turned back to Kim, "You are no doubt the strongest girl in this city if not the state. A strong female is need in a strong pack. So here is my offer, join us and become our alpha female. To help rule a strong pride of those who will stand above all who oppose them. Help breed a new generation of fighter that show the world that only the strong will survive."

The gang all stared at him in shock. "Dude, you make it sound like she's an animal." Ron pointed out before flinching under that glare from Grimmjaw again.

Grimmjaw grinned before replying, "Aren't we all?"

Kim took off her sunglasses and move to the side of the street, Grimmjaw copying her.

"Take your offer and shove it, but not before I kick your ass."

Grimmjaw laughed before he got in his stance, which reminded Kim of Shego's. "I was hoping for a fight. Show the pack how strong you are, how worthy you are to be the alpha female."

Kim got into her stance and charged. They were moving so fast only someone infected could see what they were doing. Ron was reminding of Kim's fights with Shego. Grimmjaw would swing and attack like Shego would while Kim would dodge and attack while Grimmjaw blocked them.

They attack each other almost like wild animals; Grimmjaw slashed at Kim and ripped part of her shirt showing her bra. Kim growled holding her bleeding torso before she lashed out with a kick that connected with Grimmjaw lower leg. He grunted in pain and it seemed to break.

Both of them panted but still ready to fight. Kim's cuts seemed to be healing while Grimmjaw twisted his leg and it cracked and seemed to reset itself. He laughed, "Yes I knew you would be the one. No one has been even able to lay a hand on me like this. I can tell you love the trill of this fight. You love how you were able to hurt me. You are the one true alpha female, the queen of fighting."

Kim growled at him about she did not deny it, even to herself. She love how this fight was going, she love every minute of it. It was better then her fight with Shego, no she loves those fights as well but she never seemed to realize those feelings before.

Grimmjaw charged again and swiped at Kim. Kim backed flipped several times and landed on a busted car. Grimmjaw was already on her, flipping the car over and sending it sliding with Kim under it. Kim was sliding on her ass and hands, using her legs to keep the car from crushing her from the force. After she stopped she pushed with her legs and sent the car back at Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw was running at Kim when she sent the car at him. It hit him with great force and sent him back before he stops the car in his hands. He growled and ripped the car inn half vertically and swung the two halves like some lightweight weapons. Kim, who was running at him, jumped over the car halves and landed on the top one, standing on one hand before she kicked him in the jaw.

Grimmjaw was knocked back dropping the car halves. He barely had time to react when swung a punch at him. He grabbed her wrist before she hit him and spun around and threw Kim right into a light pole. The pole snapped in half as she fell to the ground. Kim growled before she got up and lashed out with an uppercut, faster then Grimmjaw expected and was sent back.

Grimmjaw laughed with his bloody thirsty grin and wide red eye before the two alphas charged again.

"How can she enjoy fighting like that?" Tara asked as she held her hand to her mouth seeing the feral eyes on Kim. Bonnie and Ron were also surprised at this. They never saw Kim act like that.

"It has to be the virus. I don't know how Kim acts on missions, but even I know she shouldn't enjoy fighting like that." Bonnie said as Ron looked. He knew that she didn't mind fighting Shego, but this animalistic brawling was just getting too much for him. He started to go in to help her with his gun, but some of the gang members stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going prey?" One of them asked holding on to a baseball bat with a fanged grin.

"That's a good question. The alphas are fighting, and the prey wants in? That's a joke I haven't heard before." Said another as he got the others laughing. The one closest to Ron then punched him in the face, knocking him to the pavement hard.

"RON!" Tara screamed as she huddled next to him. The others just laughed.

"Figures that prey would side with prey. This prey bitch doesn't have what it takes to be in the pack." One said as Bonnie stepped forward. One could almost hear her growl.

"Don't call my friends 'prey' or 'bitch' you piece of shit." Bonnie said as she held a gun out and cocked it.

"This girl's definitely a predator. Nice ass too." One of them said, but that earned him a shot in the crotch. The poor pack member fell to the ground holding his still bleeding crotch.

"Yo! Not cool girl, not cool!" said one of the other members. They wanted to charge at her but she still has her gun out and seems to have a little happy trigger finger. If she was not infected they might have chanced it.

Kim and Grimmjaw took little notice of what has happening as they went at it again. Kim did a drop kick that Grimmjaw dodge which crack the pavement. Grimmjaw sliced at her but Kim back flipped to avoid it while using her movement to kick him in the jaw. He growled before knocking her back. He stopped near the light pole that snapped before and she picked it up. She used it like a bat and knocked him away before he could move. He bounced twice before he slid to a stop. He ran low getting at her fast. He then thrusted at Kim, who used a pole to block the attack. Grimmjaw's hand went trough the metal and Kim gave him a head butt before he got her. She tried to use the shorter pole at attack him but Grimmjaw grabbed it and use it to throw her back.

Kim landed on all fours and growled at him. She did not really know what was happening to her but she did not care. She felt free and a great thrill in this fight. Maybe she really did enjoy her fight but always kept those feeling down. She moved, doing as series of flips and then performed a drop kick on Grimmjaw's head. Grimmjaw however was back in her face and knocked her back.

Grimmjaw's grinned never left his face. He was having so much fun; he knew that once they were done here the two of them would go at it again but in the bedroom that time. They will breed even stronger predators you could ever find.

But first he needed to beat her, and now he needed to use his transformation to do it. He laughed again and his fangs and teeth seemed to get longer, "I don't remember having a tougher or more enjoyable fight. But I think it is time to go up a level." He then began to change.

His skin grew short dark color fur. His eyes were still red but now cat like. He seems to getting bigger and leaner. He hunched forward and stood on all fours. His hands turned into a cross between hands and paws. His clothes vanished and rest of his body turn into that of a panther. His hair was now short fur like the rest of his skin and his ear turned pointed. His muscles were still define under the thin layer of fur and he roar like a jungle cat.

Kim was shocked at this, seeing it on a video was different then real life. Grimmjaw jumped at her. Kim jumped to the side but Grimmjaw was already at her again. He sliced at her and cut her side. She held on before kicking the beast in the chest. Grimmjaw was knocked back but not before he got some of her leg. One leg of her jeans was ripped off showing all of her leg, barely covering her underwear and ass.

Grimmjaw paunch on top of her his jaws open, showing the long sharp teeth, ready to bit her. Kim manages to use her hands to stop his biting her. She tried to push back his jaw but he was a lot stronger and faster then before.

She was able to use her legs to kick him away from her but the giant cat recovered quickly.

As this was going on and the gangs watched they did not notice a large group of mutated rat and bird coming at them from all sides. The lone pack member on the ground was grabbed and dragged away screaming. The gang turned and saw him get pulled by some rat mutants and the ripped apart.

The two fighting took no notice, as all they focus on was each other.

"This is great. Not only can you injure me, but also you can keep up when I'm like this. I can't wait to see what you're like in the bed." Grimmjaw said as he lunged forward.

"You'll just have to keep those wet dreams to yourself. I'm already taken." Kim countered and barely dodged.

'I need more power!' She thought as she barely managed to dodge his next attack. Ron and the others saw the pack of rats and birds, but unlike the mutant parrot they saw attacking Barkin, they were crows. Tara, Ron, and Bonnie shot at them as they got too close, but also managed to keep on their toes as the Rats could send some fire there way.

"Why can't we get a freaking break!?" Bonnie said as she downed most of them. The Pack members also started fighting since the mutated animals didn't care who they ate.

"Bonnie, let's not jinx ourselves." Ron said as a pack member had his eyes gouged out by a crow and the Rats started chewing on his legs. Most of the Pack was doing pretty well and Ron was showing his survival knowledge. One of the dead members tossed a knife at Ron, but he caught it with his enhanced reflexes and slashed at nearby mutants.

"I think I found my best weapon." Ron said as Tara and Bonnie shot. Most of Tara's hits required them being too close for comfort, or were hit in areas that would hurt, but not kill.

"We can't hold on like this!" Tara said pulling the trigger, but the shot never came. Tara let out an "Eep!" before she ducked under a dive-bombing crow.

"I'm out of ammo!" She cried.

Bonnie was about to throw a clip to her but then remember she never showed any of them how to reload. She growled and tosses one of the extra guns to her, "Throw it to me!"

Tara did after she caught the other gun. Quick as a flash Bonnie unload and reloaded the clips in the gun Tara threw and the gun she had as Bonnie threw the first one back. Bonnie then used both guns to take out many mutants coming at them.

By then some of the mutant tried to go after Kim and Grimmjaw. Both of them did really notice till one tried to jump at Kim and bite off a chunk of her. The rat was sent flying pass Grimmjaw and splat against a building. Grimmjaw gave a roar that didn't seem to affect them but his claws and strength worked real well in sending them away, sometimes in pieces.

Kim growled at Grimmjaw as she grabbed a mutant crow and ripped it in half. She hated him; he was acting like he knew her and that she would even consider sleeping with him. He was one of the best and hardest fights she ever had but now she was losing cause of his transformation.

She growled, she was not going to let him tae her from Ron. 'Ron' she thought, 'even if I lose he will try and stop Grimmjaw, and he would rip him apart. He'll even take Bonnie and Tara so his gang can use them. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!'

What Kim did not know was that she was transforming. Her skin became short orange fur with black stripes. Her teeth got longer and sharper. He red eye match Grimmjaw's all cat like. She grew slighting bigger as some of her clothes rip a bit more before they vanished. Her lower body was more tiger like and her hands matched Grimmjaw's. Her long red hair seemed to merge with her new fur as she let out a roar like tiger.

Grimmjaw saw this and even grinned, at least grinned as mush as he could in his transformation. He knew she was the one, to be able to transform in mid-battle and while fighting too. He had to time to react as the she-tiger pounce on him knocking him to the ground. He roared and threw her off but she landed on all fours and went at him even faster then he could in this form.

They went at each other again claws slashing, jaw snapping, both trying to overpower and harm the other. Their claws dig into each other as they rolled and wrestled. Grimmjaw notice that while it may look it, Kim had not real control of her action. She was running on pure instincts. She was hurting him like this and this was her first transformation, and she had little control. He wanted her even more then ever.

The other two gangs looked shocked at this.

"Kim turned into a tiger girl!" Tara said as she kicked a rat away from her. Ron also looked at the tiger-girl that was his girlfriend.

'Kim, I hope you snap out of it.' He thought as he also sliced right through a rat mutant.

"The prey is getting in the middle of the alpha's fight. Let's get them!" shouted one of the Pack members as they started to transform into hybrids of various types. It was mainly wolves or large cats like leopards, panthers, and even a few tigers. Just then mutant snakes entered the fight.

"Great, what's next? Mutant plants?" Unfortunately, Bonnie's jinx came through as a monster that was entirely a tentacled plant slowly came in.

"You had to ask Bon-Bon?" Ron asked as he sliced off the head of a snake mutant and got behind a plant. Before he could draw his gun and shoot at it, the plant turned its head and shot a gas cloud right at Ron. Some of the Pack members were caught in it, but Ron managed to dodge it. Bonnie and Tara had difficulty dodging its vine-like tentacles.

"I'm not into tentacle porn!" Bonnie said as she finally ended the life of the plant.

"Kim! We've got to go!" Ron shouted to his best friend girlfriend hoping to get through to her. The two human turned cat hybrids finally broke apart. They stood at one end of the street legs tense. A second later they are charging at each other again. They jumped into the air and slashed at each other. The landed and slid to a stop. Then slowly the two of them transformed back to human form. They knelt down panting as they tried to get up.

Grimmjaw grinned as he looked at Kim, holding his bleeding side.

"Well I think this fight is over for now. We will have a rematch when you get more control of that form. Then you will be our alpha female."

Ron, who killed the last mutant, shouted at Grimmjaw.

"Dude, get it through your head. She. Is. Taken. Kim is my girlfriend and she won't go with someone like you."

Grimmjaw growled and narrowed his eyes at him. This prey thinks he could claim his alpha female. He was not even worth the effort it would take to kill him. But this pray needed to be taught a lesson from the alpha himself. He charge forward fast using the last of his energy and ripped at Ron.

Ron screamed as a part of his side was ripped off his body, bleeding badly.

"RON!" shouted his friends. Ron managed to get out from a lethal blow, but something triggered in him. He then opened his hand into a palm and shot a green sphere from it. Grimjaw was knocked back from it, but injured Ron a good deal, causing him to pass out from the injury.

"Dammit, an engerist." Grimjaw said after he got injured.

"Pack, regroup!" Grimjaw shouted as he held his right side. It looked somewhat pale green as he backed up.

"I'll let you go for now, but know this prey, Kim's my alpha female not your 'girlfriend'." He said before he got back on his bike and took off. Kim had rushed towards Grimjaw, but couldn't keep up. She then walked towards Ron and made it too him before passing out. Bonnie checked on Ron's wounds, but they weren't healing as fast as the light wounds on Kim.

"This is bad. Kim's out, and Ron's injured, badly. We need blood or something to patch up these wounds." Bonnie said in a near panic as Tara stared at Ron's injury.

'I wish I could do something. Ron, Kim, and even Bonnie are so much better then I. I'll never get Ron's attention, but I want to do something to help.' Tara thought as suddenly she started to glow with a blue light. She felt something and placed a hand next to the wound.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked as Tara did this, but was then shocked as the blue glow started healing Ron's injuries. Ron and Kim were both still passed out from the fight.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked knowing that this might be one of the 'powers' Wade mentioned.

"I don't know Bonnie. I just wanted to help." Tara was panting somewhat and looked like she had done quite a bit of exercise in the time she took to heal Ron's wound.

"I think we should find some shelter and rest. I didn't get any last night or today. If there's one thing my uncle told me is to get some rest when you can and need to." Bonnie said as she picked up Kim. Tara did the same for Ron and they started to look for a place to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Parasite Eve, Resident Evil, or any reference to vampires, werewolves, or other such things. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Red Dawn-**

Bonnie and Tara were looking for a hotel or place to rest.

"I'm really grateful for the virus boosting our strength." Bonnie said as she carried Kim. Tara happily carried Ron as she looked around. It was night and they had to keep watch for monsters or other infected. They did see infected, but most of them paid them no mind as any random couple started making out in public. Some were even having sex right in front of others.

"Geez, don't these people get rooms?" Bonnie asked while Tara shrugged. She then noticed something, "Bonnie, look. There's a hotel right there. We might be able to get a room!" Tara said happily motioning to a pretty nice hotel. Bonnie and Tara didn't bother to pay for a room, and even if they tried no one was at the front desk. Bonnie was able to find and steal a key to one of the high-end suites and carried Kim and Ron there.

They entered the suite trying to ignore the sound of what sounded like an orgy at the suite at the end of the hall. The suite was nice and looked like no one has gotten in it. They sighed in relief as they hope no infected got in here and mess the place up. Bonnie dropped, literally dropped, Kim on the couch. Ron was placed and tucked into bed by Tara who smiled doing so. Bonnie rolled her eye at this and went to find some food.

The rest of the night was quiet, Tara went to sleep next to Ron, though she was too tired to do anything, and Bonnie fell asleep in a chair close to the door. She made some crude alarms to wake her if someone was trying to break in. she figure the hotel locks would not stop an infected. They managed to get a few hours sleep before Kim stirred and sleepily awoke. It was early morning, not even dawn yet. She felt something wasn't quite right. She slinked down from the couch on all fours and stretched. She was still a little fuzzy on what's going on at the moment, but she knew something in the back of her mind wasn't right. She sniffed around and smelled someone she liked. That was it. She wasn't near her mate. She slinked over and climbed on the bed, purring all the while. Her eyes were still cat like as she eyed Ron simply sleeping, still tired from last night. She crawled up and lay down on his chest purring all the while. She moved up a bit and nuzzled his cheek in a cat like manner, and even licked him.

"Five more minutes please." Ron said sleepily as he stirred a bit longer. Kim simply nudged his head gently a little more, still purring. Ron woke up and realized some things: 1) He was not in his room, 2) his girlfriend was purring and nuzzling him, and 3) He noticed that Tara was right next to him. The memories from yesterday came back to him, and in typical Ron fashioned he yelped. Causing Tara and Bonnie to wake up. Kim got back to her full senses and her eyes returned completely to normal.

"Stoppable! You couldn't let us sleep for a few more hours!?" Bonnie said before she looked at the closest working clock, "It's 6:37 am, and GJ won't send any back up or rescue for the uninfected until dawn." She added angrily as Kim blushed. Bonnie stopped ranting to actually look at the situation. She sighed before saying, "If you want to have a threesome then at least wait till it's safer loser." Ron quickly checked and sighed seeing that all three of them had their clothes on. Kim rubbed her eye shaking off the last affects of whatever to her. Neither one of them noticed Tara gaining a blush as Bonnie's words nor the slight smile and drool escaping her mouth.

After the gang got into the living room and got some food to eat, they start to talk about last night. "You mean I transformed like Grimmjaw?" Kim asked unable to believe it.

"Yeah, you became a tiger girl." Tara stated, "But even before that you seemed pretty wild in that fight. What happen there?"

Kim was quite for a minute before she answered, "I guess I was really enjoying the fight. I know I enjoy fighting Shego, but I never really knew how much I enjoyed it. Maybe this virus just made it easily to tap into those feelings."

They all just stared to her, before Bonnie said, "Look, it doesn't matter what crazy things are going on in your head. Its a few hours before GJ send those troops. Let's relax and wash up before we do anything."

They all agreed. Ron started to pack their bags and find any other supplies while the girls headed toward the shower to get clean for the first time in a while. Somehow Tara convinced the other two girls to have all of them to take a shower together. The three of them had no problem seeing each other naked; they were all girls and they saw just as much in the locker rooms before and after cheerleading practice. Plus, for some reason, they didn't seem to mind as much before the outbreak.

"Kim is it me or are your breasts bigger?" Tara asked.

Kim looked down at her breast, Tara was right; she had gone up a full cup size. "Maybe it was because of the transformation?" She suggested, as she really had no other way to explain it.

Bonnie muttered to herself at this, her rival was now bigger then her. Tara also wished it was true; if she could transform maybe she could get Ron's attention.

Outside Ron answered the Kimmunicator, "Hey Wade."

"Get Kim. I have a way to talk to her mom. You guys will have to find some GJ agents, but they might be able to help."

Ron nodded and ran toward the bathroom, eager to show his girlfriend the good news and cheer her up. He had forgotten that they were now in the shower.

"KP! I…" he stopped brain dead at all three girls naked and wet in the steaming shower.

"RON!" Cried Kim and Tara while Bonnie screamed "LOSER!" they all tried to cover up with their hand, though Tara was doing a really bad job.

Bonnie grabbed a bar of soap and chucked it at him "Get out of here!"

It decked Ron in the forehead with a lot of force that would leave a bruise later. His brain rebooted and he got out of there before they tried to kill him.

Tara looked at the door after he left and said to Kim, "You know, if you are ever up for that threesome…"

"No Tara."

Ron looked at the Kimmunicator.

"I think I need to wait on that." Ron said. Wade simply nodded before saying, "Agreed. It would hurt before the virus came in, and now it's suicidal. At least for uninfected." Meanwhile, the girls continued to shower off.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't mind a threesome, one on one, or a foursome." Tara said as she washed her body. Bonnie just looked at her weirdly.

"Are you serious? Get your head out of the gutter Tara. This is Stoppable you're talking about." Bonnie said as she shampooed her hair.

"He's the star running back, he goes with Kim just about everywhere in the world, and he probably his a big rod to work with." Tara added as she finished rinsing her body passing the soap to Kim.

"He's also my boyfriend." She growled, but couldn't stay angry as the warm water caressed her body.

"It's a good thing the other infected didn't blast out the electricity and heating." She added before they finished with their shower.

"I'm not going to mind this at all." Kim said as she exited the bathroom with just her towel on. Bonnie and Tara did the same.

"We're going to need some clothes." Bonnie said, not liking she was parading around in a towel when they exited and Ron was looking.

"KP, catch." Ron said tossing the Kimmunicator. Kim caught and smiled, "Thanks babe. Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"I found a way to get you guys to talk to your mom. A squad is going to be landing soon to take care of mutants and rescue any uninfected. They're close to the squad that is guarding your mom so if you get to them and help them you might be able to get them to help talk to your mom."

Kim thought about it before she asked, "Where are they landing?"

"A few miles south from here."

South, that took them away from where they were heading. It would take longer to get to where her mother is but if they help this squad they might help make it easier to see her. Plus if they need her she wasn't going to abandon them.

"Alright we will head that way who should we be looking for?" asked Kim.

"They are called delta squad, a four-man team. The leader is sergeant Fenlex. They should be landing soon so I would hurry up."

Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and turned to the others, "Okay let get ready and find this delta squad, they will be our key to getting to mom."

"Maybe we will find a Club Banana on the way and get some better cloths, our is getting ripped." Tara said holding up one if Kim shirt that was shredded from her fight with Grimmjaw.

Bonnie got out of the bedroom dressed. "If we help these guy maybe they might have a lead on our parents as well. I know nothing about my mom or Tara's parents."

"We well see what we can find when we get out of here." Ron said as he passed the bags and waited for Kim to get dressed.

Kim got her mission outfit and garbed her bag, "Let's find that squad." Tara was right to be hopeful about a clothing store. They found a Club Banana just a few blocks down from their location.

"Might as well meet them in style." Tara said as she started dragging Ron to look through the clothes. Kim had spied two other stores, but didn't mention them. One was a Vicki's Chambers lingerie store, and the other was more of an adult shop then anything else. Bonnie started looking through the clothes with a survivor's eyes.

'Better not use anything baggy. Short is good, but not too short. These infected would rather bite and rape me then eat me. This seems good.' Bonnie grabbed some denim jeans and a black tank top. They weren't the only ones in the store as there were some infected browsing around.

"That looks good." A random infected girl said as Bonnie started to put the outfit on. A random infected man had said, "Wish my girl had a rack like that." Bonnie wasn't too put off as some of the infected, rather then going to the changing rooms, just changed right in front of them.

'Hmm, what could get Ron's attention?' Tara thought as she eyed the clothes carefully, looking for something fashionable and functional. Kim was annoyed as she looked around, 'I should be doing this with Ron. I could do a few poses and get his blood pumping' She thought as she eyed a few clothes. Someone then called out to her, "Kim? Is that you girl?" Kim turned to see her friend Monique. Kim hugged her friend before she notice that Monique now had red eyes. Kim felt sad that almost everyone she knew was getting infected. "Oh, Monique."

Monique gave her a small smile, "Oh none of that girl, I am not hurt. It was a little love bite that got me and since then, let me tell you, it has been crazy. When these guys aren't craven the red stuff they are all hot and bothered. I already got into three threesomes, a foursome, not to mention all the other single men and women there are. Plus if the rumors are true there will be an all girl orgy not far from here."

Kim just looked at her; this was not how her friend acted. As if reading her mind Monique added, "Look I know this isn't me but I just can not help it. I mean the only way I would say a girl is hot is cause of the clothes she would be wearing, but after I got infected I just want to get into anyone pants these days."

"So what are saying, that this virus turned you bisexual?" Kim asked worried about her and other girls.

"I wouldn't say that but I wouldn't say no to sleeping with one now. Look I talked to some of the other girls, and they were just like me. They said they are just willing to try anything more now then they were before. It's not so bad Kim; don't knock it till you tried it. Anyway what do you and Ron need?"

"Okay I guess what you are saying makes sense, Tara seems that way now. My group is just getting some clothes before looking for a GJ squad."

Monique gave out an 'hmm' in thought before she said, "I heard that a hoverjet dropped off some guys not to far from here. Listen Kim; I might be able to help you guys out. I still have that old Kimmunicator so I can tell you any rumor or any info I heard from the infected. Might help you guys out later."

Kim smiled at her friend, "Thanks Mo," and gave the girl a hug.

"Sooner or later you guys are going to go at it. If you are ever close by and looking for a good time."

"I'll think about Mo," Kim replied as she went to find her friends.

"It wasn't an outright no." Monique muttered before she went to help a sexy pair of twin girl that were eyeing her. They managed to find some clothes they liked. Tara went with a denim skirt and blue tube top, and Ron couldn't help but check them out (Similar to Jill Valentine's Resident Evil 3: Nemesis outfit). Kim had managed to find another set of her mission gear. Bonnie's black tank top and semi ripped denim pants also caught his attention as it gave her a survivor looking edge (Aya Brea's Parasite Eve: The Third Birthday first outfit).

"Boo-yeah." Ron said as he noticed all three were very attractive.

"Monique's infected." Kim said as they continued on to the location of the GJ hover jet.

"They got her too, that sucks."

"She seems okay with it Tara, but we can still try to cure her. She's helping us by giving us any rumors or gossip that might help later." The four continued on and heard gunshots. It was four global justice agents shooting at some mutant creatures. The creatures were a plant type, rats, snakes, and a few crows.

"This won't take long." Bonnie said as she rushed in and shot a snake type. The fight didn't take that long as the GJ agents had it under control, and the four's assistance only sped up the slaying. The leader seemed to come forward; he wore GJ body armor and covered his hair with a bandana. He had an unshaved face with a scar on his lip. Other one look Hispanic with a small beard on his chin and also had body armor but had a large knife sticking up over his right side of his chest. One was a blond that also had armor but wore blue tinted goggles in his hair. The last one was…"WHOO! Yeah! Take that you motherfuckers! You can try to stop me but you are all just little bumps on the track. You will need a lot more then that to derail the 'Cole Train' WHOO!"

The last one was a large loud black man with a shaved head with armor that showed his arms. He had the muscles of a body builder. He was seemed so pumped with energy that you could pretty much feel it.

"Enough Cole! That should be the last of them. So team Possible welcome to delta. I am sergeant Marcus Fenlex." He pointed to the Hispanic "That's Dom and the blond is Barid. And this is Cole"

"Wait Augustus Cole? As in number 49, the Cole Train?" asked Ron.

Cole grinned at him before he gave Ron a fist bump, "That right baby."

"Kim you remember? He took the Panthers to the superbowl, twice."

"I remember you owing me and Joss twenty bucks"

Ron looked sheepish while Cole laughed while Kim looked at him. She knew of Cole, he was the line backer for the Panthers for three years and took them to the Superbowl twice. In the peak of his NFL career his dad got killed over seas and retired to join the army. He told everyone at the press conference after his last Superbowl that he wanted to make his dad proud and want to serve his country better. He said that, "There will always be players in the game, but only few can put their life on the line to help their fellow man."

Fenlex then addressed her, "So how can we help yeah?"

"We wanted to know if you can get us to be able to talk to my mom, she is the one making the cure."

Fenlex nodded, "Yeah I know her. Don't worry I got the best men I know to keep her safe. I would have these guys watch my back any day; they won't go down that easy. But maybe you can help us."

"What's the sitch?"

"We have two group of uninfected that need rescue. One will lead by some guy named Barkings or something and the other is held up in a gas station. If we both go we might be able to save them both today." Fenlex said.

Barid snorted, "Even if she is infected she is still Dr. Director's poster girl. She'll help."

Kim glared at the man but made no comment. "We'll take care of the gas station. We know Barkin, and he would follow you guys better then us."

Fenlex nodded, "You help us and I will get you some clearance to talk to your mom. Alright delta, move out!"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator to get some Intel from Monique. But when she came on screen, Kim whished she hadn't. Monique was on her back holding her Kimmunicator at arms length and showed that a blond girl was mauling her breast while at this angel she saw another blond in between Monique's legs. "Hey girl, already want some action?"

"Not really Monique, and did you have to start screwing around?" Kim answered, as she noticed another girl eating her out when Monique altered the position on it.

"I already told you *ah* that once it hits hard you have to satisfy. *Moan* I'm guessing you want to hear some rumors or something since you're looking for some rumors. Say hi girls" Monique said as the other girls said a "Hi" before going back to the sexual acts, which included sucking on Monque's breasts.

"Look Mo, I need some info on any gas stations nearby. Delta group GJ members are looking for Mr. Barkin, and we got the gas station. Any info you have?" Kim asked as the two girls pleasured Monique.

"Hmm, I guess I know of it. It's not that far from were we first met up. It's just ignored since most infected just run or jog to where they want to go girl. FYI, I've got a bit more action to get back to." Monique's face went off, but not before they saw her move to pleasure the girls she was with.

"That was hot." Ron said with a slight nosebleed.

"It seems Monique's having fun." Bonnie said a little freked out by it. She was more freakedby the fact that it didn't seem that bad to her.

"It's the virus. It seems to get people more sexually promiscuous." Kim said as they headed off to the nearby gas station. Tara got a grin on her face, "does that mean we can-"

"No Tara."

Ron was confused was Bonnie was finding this too funny to even get him in the loop.

"But Kim you heard her, and you just said-"

"No Tara."

Ron looked from Tara to Kim and jumped to the wrong theory, "So Tara is into girls?"

The girls just looked at him, Kim raised an eyebrow, Tara blushed not against the idea if Ron watches or joins in later, and Bonnie face palmed herself.

They didn't even try and correct him as they walked on as Ron called out to them.

"Guys come one, what did I say?"

The gas station seemed boarded up when they got there. "Hello?" cried Kim, "My name is Kim Possible, my friends and I are with Global Justice. We're here to take you to get rescued."

Nothing happen then a door open and an old man walked out. He was hunched over and bald with a long nose. "Global Justice you say? Well I for one don't trust someone infected but once a hero always a hero. Come on in I will gather the others."

As they were let inside Kim introduced everyone else, "This is Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara-"

The old man turned at once, "Rockwaller? Do you know anyone named Judith Rockwaller?"

Bonnie went pale, "My mom, why where is she?"

The old man bowed his head and Bonnie started to cry, "She was here a bit before…she wasn't infected but she was very sick. Here," he gave Bonnie a journal, "she'd been writing in that before she…I think you should have it. For what is it worth, I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked at the journal, it was the same one her mom always writes in. she sat down and opened it the other stood behind her, to give her some support.

Bonnie turned it till a few days ago.

_'I do not believe it; my baby Bon-Bon is almost all grown up. She has a few more months till she graduates high school. I am so proud of her, I know her sisters give her a hard time, but she is just so strong. Part of me wished I was able to help her more.'_

_'Something is happening. People are attacking others, biting them. It is almost like a zombie movie. I was able to get out of the house before they got too close. I am glad the girls went on that shopping trip to Upperton. I wouldn't want them near here.'_

_'I do not feel so good, I feel all tired and coughing some blood. The group I got with says I might be dying. I'm so sad I won't see my babies again. I won't be able to see my little Bon-Bon walk on that stage and show the world she is a real woman. I am glad though the girls are gone, they would not want to see me like this. I know it is selfish but I don't want them to have their last memory of me looking so bad and hurt. I would love it if they were by me but somehow it is better this way. I will wait for my little babies in haven after they live long lives. I love you my girls.'_

Bonnie could not hold back her tears as she cried. Her friends rubbed her back in comfort as they cried too sad that another one died that they knew. Bonnie then said softly, "It's better this way. She would hate it if she saw that I was here. She'd never forgive herself if she knew. No she died happy thinking her girls were safe. Damn my sisters for leaving me. They would'nt care for this." Bonnie just stared at her mother's last word and cried.

Kim gave her rival a hug before she stood up. "Take your time Bonnie, we'll take care of things here. Take care of what you need." And they left, giving her space.

Bonnie cried as she reread her mother's words. She was just so proud of her, though Bonnie didn't feel proud of anything right now. Screams were head and she could hear Ron crying "Monkey dogs!"

She clenched her fist mad that those things were try and attack these people after they helped her mother in her last moments. She the noticed that her hands were on fire, but they did'n't hurt. What was it that Ron called them, monkey dogs? Well she had a bone for them. She stood up ready to take care of some monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I've said this for five chapters already. Neither shadowwriter329 or myself do not own Kim Possible or any video games that are referenced. Owning a copy is different then owning the idea behind them, and this includes anything from any zombie, werewolf, or vampire movies, Parasite Eve, or Resident Evil. Don't sue us since you wouldn't get a lot.**

**-Red Dawn-**

Bonnie walked into a scene of chaos. The mutants were swarming at the group while they tried to defend. A few had some kind of gun and were able to take down a few. Ron, Tara and Kim were making the most progress. With Kim's speed and skill and well and Ron skilled with a knife and gun with Tara helping anyone injured they made a great team.

One mutant jumped at Tara, who was fixing a woman's injured leg, and she did not see it. Bonnie moved fast and shot it in the head. Tara looked to see the dead mutant and sighed with relief before she went back to the leg.

Bonnie raised her hand, which still was lit with flames. She growled before she cupped her hand as if holding a ball and the fire formed into one. She threw the fireball at a group of mutants and the ball exploded spreading the flame. Several mutants caught fire and ran around screaming.

Bonnie grinned like a mad women and threw another fireball. More mutants were now aflame and running round in pain. Several of the ones on fire spread the flame to another one and soon the whole group was burning. They fell to the ground and twitched as the fire started to burn out. The black smoking corpses lay all around as the crowd watched.

Kim walked over to Bonnie and put her hand on her rival's shoulder, "Good job Bonnie,"

Bonnie felt a lot better now she spent her anger on the mutants. She till felt bad about her mom but she thought it was better that she did have to see this anymore. Tara helped heal some of the other of the survivors in the group. Two died in the attack, one ripped apart before he could be save and another bled to death before Tara could get to him. Kim had the group gather their things and began to move to where they were to meet with the Delta squad.

Ron then heard a small squeak and saw…"Rufus!" the little mole rat jumping into the hug his best friend gave him.

Tara saw her crush hugging the pet he is rarely seen without. "Where was he? I didn't see him when we met."

"I had him go one ahead to look around. This was before we found you and knew that animals were affected too." Ron said to Tara before looking at Rufus, "Sorry buddy, we had to keep moving and I am sure that you had some trouble. From now on we're sticking together."

"Together!" Rufus squeaked before crawling right into Ron's pocket and kept an eye out.

"Let's get these survivors to safety!" Kim called out as they started to travel in a group. The armed survivors kept close watch on the remaining unarmed ones. They kept walking as fast as they could, but still had to watch for mutants. The survivors were counted around ten, twelve or thirteen initially, counting Judith Rockwaller. Bonnie looked back at the gas station for a moment. It was only a brief moment, but Tara noticed it.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." She said as they continued walking.

"I'll make sure she gets a proper funeral when this is over." Bonnie said as they made it to the hover jet. Not many mutants attacked them, but they couldn't get in.

"Why can't we get in?" One of the men in the surviving group said as he tried to yank it open. Fenlex and his team weren't back just yet.

"The GJ team that owns this isn't back yet. They'll probably check you guys for infection." Kim said as most nodded, but there was a child and woman that seemed more nervous.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't they trying to evacuate survivors?" She asked holding a little girl close to her. She was a little too nervous.

"They are, but they're trying to keep the infection inside Middleton." Kim said as she looked, or at least try to look her and the child in the eyes. The woman kept dodging them and the six-year-old girl was huddled in her arms.

"They'll leave the infected, but aren't they supposed to protect everyone?" She asked as Kim finally got a good look at her. Both the girl and woman were wearing sunglasses and had elongated canines.

"A cure or antivirus is being worked on. Once that's complete then GJ will try to get it to everyone in the city." Ron said as he wasn't sure what Kim saw that made her go silent for a bit, but he tried to comfort her and give hope.

"Cheese?" Rufus asked as he once again popped out of the pocket to look around. Before Ron could say anything to his little buddy the heard the sound of gunshots. A few scream were hard and Kim Ron and Bonnie went to see what was going on, Tara stayed to keep the group from panicking. Down the street and around the corner they gang saw delta squad shooting at a group of infected who were shooting back at them. They took cover and saw that the squad put their group of survivors in a side building away from the fighting. "We got another one by the car." Shouted Dom before he peeked out of cover and fired at the infected.

Fenlex got back behind cover as bullets hit the cover hood over his head. "We got some on the roof, and we need to get our group to safety."

Kim stayed low and made her way to Fenlex. "Sergeant, we have the other survivors by you hover jet how can we help."

Fenlex took a moment to fire at the infected before taking cover again and said, "We are pinned down and can't get our group to the hover jet. If you can take care of those snipers that will help at least."

Kim nodded before she made her way back to her group. "Guys I am going on the roof to take care of the sniper help delta squad with cover fire."

Bonnie and Ron move by Cole who was shooting like crazy and shouting, "Yeah Baby! Take that and that! Barid one at your ten!"

"Yeah I see him," replied Barid before he made his shot.

Kim was now in an ally and used her grappling gun to get to the roof. The infected were laughing and holding some rifles. "Hey aim for that blond dork that just showed up; the one next to the hot girl."

Kim growled as she came up behind them and grabbed the gun as the infected aim. He barely turned and cried, "Hey!" before she used the gun like a bat and smacked him across the jaw. He fell back over the wall and down to the street. Kim then broke the rifle over her knee and tosses the two pieces aside. The other two infected raised their gun at her but she came at them too quick.

Kim thrust her palm at one infected and hit him in the chest. He coughed blood before she pushed him off the roof. He screamed all the way to the street. The last guy tried to hit her with the butt of is gun but she caught it and she kneed him in the stomach. He was gasping for breath before Kim grabbed him and bit into his neck. After draining him he let him dropped.

It was then did Kim hear the sound of the gun cocking, she turned to see another infected she has not seen before and he fired. Kim crossed her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes. She did not feel the bullet. She opens her eyes to see a pale green dome around her. The bullet fell from the spot it hit. The infected stared in disbelief at the girl just before he fired again, and again hoping to break the dome.

Kim watched amazed as the dome rippled as the bullets it again and again as if they absorb the energy of the impact. Kim grinned as the man was shocked and tried to reload his gun. Kim lowered the shield and ran at him. She made quick work as she broke the infected's neck.

"That might be one of those 'powers' Wade mentioned." Kim said before taking the unused bullets from the dead infected. She then turned to Delta squad's location, "I took care of the sniper!" She yelled to them as she started back to the area.

"Fall back everyone!" Fenlenx said as they continued firing. Some of the infected were screaming, "Give us back our meals!" It was a female that screamed that. Cole tossed a grenade to distract them at least. The grenade went of and the infected went flying. The one that were not caught in the blast try to get closer but had to take cover by Delta squad. "Get them out now!" Pointing at the building where they hid the survivors. "Barid get a flash bang."

Cole went to the door way and waved his arm, "Move it people, its go time."

The survivors ran out, following where Cole was pointing and were around the corner to where the hover jet was. "Fall Back!" order Fenlex and the squad and heroes ran after the survivors. After they went around the corner Barid tossed the flash bang back at the infected chasing them and they covered their ears. It went off and the heroes and delta squad went around and finished off the remaining stunned infected.

They went back to the group catching their breath from the action. "We will head back to the hover jet now; the other group is already there. Don't want to leave them anymore unprotected then they are now."

Barkin eyed Kim, Bonnie and Ron and had his gun still pointed at them from his hip. "Permission to speak freely sir." He said in a soldier's voice.

"Denied," Fenlex answered already knowing what he was going to say. "And for the last time cut that sir shit, we are that polite out here."

Barkin stayed quite but he kept an eye on the three.

Once back at the hover jet Fenlex gathered everyone together "Alright before we got you guys out of her we need to check if anyone is infected. I'm sorry but our orders were to keep this virus inside this city. If anyone is infected we will leave some supplies so they may be able to find safety."

As Delta started to check if anyone was infected the mother and little girl started to cry as they started to move to where Kim and the others were. Kim felt bad for them, so she went and called Monique. "Hey Mo, I need some help. Do you think you can help a mother out?"

"You know it girl, I wanted two go at it with a milf for a while now and…"

"MO! She has a little girl with her. They can't leave with everyone else do you think you can help them?"

Monique sighed but answered, "Yeah I can help them find someplace safe. Just send them my way."

"Thank Mo you the best." Kim said before turning to the mother, who heard the whole thing. She cried and thanks Kim over and over again. "Alright boys, we've got to move." Fenlex said, as they got ready to leave. He looked at the crying mother and child and went to them, "Sorry, but orders are orders. I don't like leaving people if I can't help it." He then looked towards Kim and the others.

"Cole, bring some gear and blood bags. Barid make sure those survivors are safe, and miss Possible, stay safe. I'll talk with Dr. Director, but I can't guarantee anything." Cole brought out some spare ammo and some blood packs for six and passed them out.

"There you go kid. Stay safe for the Cole Train 'kay?" He said as the little girl took the blood and drank it.

"Thanks for the stuff, and for at least talking with Dr. Director." Kim said as they took their fill of the blood and reveled in its taste.

"Thank you." Rufus squeaked as he looked around and also entertained the girl. Fenlex was ready to depart, but he thought about something.

"I think there's another Possible in the city." he said as he stepped in the hoverjet.

"What?!" Kim nearly shouted, wondering why or when her family got in the city.

Meanwhile, a young girl, infected, about fourteen years of age wondered close by and sniffed the air.

'They're close.' She thought as she held on to the handgun in her hand and fingered the straight edge survival knife in her belt. She sniffed around looking for some help, and that help was in the form of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

'If anyone can help they can. I'm getting close!' She thought as she ran closer to their location following the scent. She managed to squeeze through an ally and watch the hoverjet take off.

"We'll ponder what sergeant Fenlex said later Kim. Let's see what he gave us outside of fresh uninfected blood." Bonnie said as they looked at the small crate of supplies. There was a submachine gun with some ammo, an extra pump action shotgun, and a few grenades in the crate along with some extra shotgun shells, and some survival knives, just in case. Not long after Delta squad left they made their way to Club Banana and found Monique. After a few minutes she explained that she knew a place where the mother and daughter would be safe. Before she left he talked to the gang, "Hey I heard something big is going down at the mall. Most of the infected are saying that something is wrecking the place and killing everything. Some say it's a mutant but who knows."

Kim frowned at that, they would pass the mall on their way to her mom and if what was destroying it got out it would be a problem for everyone. "We will check it out."

Bonnie sneered, "Why should we? It will only slow us down."

"There are people who needed help," Ron said, "plus what if it got out? It can go anywhere and kill anyone."

She sighed but saw this point. They made sure all their weapons were loaded before heading out. Luckily the mall was not far from them. The entered the glass doors ignoring the blood stains and the dead body.

Even though the mall was light up it was quite and eerie. The distance sound of stuff break could be heard on another level. They made their way towards the sound when someone jumped from behind a stand. They all got their weapon up ready to shot…Will?

"Will Du? What are you doing here?" ask Kim as she lowered her weapon. Will did the same though he glared.

"I am one a mission to aid a squad on a rescue mission here. We lost contact with them and something is in here that got them and the survivors.

"Which one? We just helped Delta and they left with a large group." Ron said looking around; he had a bad feeling here.

Will frown at the name Delta, it seemed he did not like them. "I am surprise they were able to do their mission, they are the most unprofessional agents I know."

The gang frowned at them, even after meeting them once they like Delta squad. They didn't think badly of them being infected and did not hate that mother and little girl for being one as well. They even helped them. They could tell that even if not ordered too they would have left some supplies for them anyway.

Just then a crash and a loud roar got their attention. "What was that?" asked Tara holding her gun out.

Will held his weapon out looking around and said in a whispered, "The squad called it a Berserker, it can hear you, it can smell you."

One the other side of the mall on the same floor a large hulking figure moved slowly. It was twice as tall as a normal man and twice a buff as a body builder. Its skin was a stone grey and seemed to look like he was carved from stone. He sniffed the air with it small nose and open it gapping jaw and roared. It then charged through a wall not even felling it.

The gang looked around looking for a signed of the Berserker, before Will addressed everyone. "Get out of here this is a place for special agents only." And he ran into another store to try and head the Berserker off. They could just see his shadow from a light in the back room.

But a wall of the store was busted open as the Berserker went threw it. It roared and went at Will. Will did not have time to fire before he was grabbed and slammed into the ground. The Berserker and ripped him apart as will screamed. The gang watched in horror as they saw what was happening to will by the shadows and the blood spraying from the attack. After a minute all was quite and they saw the Berserker's shadow move away.

"That's wrongsick." Ron whispered as they saw the shadow of the Berserker move once more, but all three were scared if that was their fate.

"Let's make sure we're ready." Tara whispered uneasily, but they heard the roar as the monster rushed through another wall and focused in on them. They saw how grotesque it was. Its face was inhuman as it's eyes seemed to be permanently closed, and they noticed the row of sharp teeth, but there were no fangs. Ron and Kim started firing at it, but it wasn't doing a lot of damage. It swung a fist at Kim and she summoned her barrier, but it shattered as soon as the hit made contact. Fortunately, Kim was relatively unharmed, but she was sent flying quite a bit. Bonnie got behind it and fired the shotgun in its lower back. The Berserker turned around swing its arms trying to get Bonnie. She jumped away in time but growled as she saw the shotgun blast had no affect at nearly point blank range. Both Tara and Ron fired their handgun at the Berserker but they just sparked when they hit its skin. He turned at them and charged again. They rolled out of the way and the Berserker ran pass them. It ran through a wall and seemed to stop in the middle of a store.

The gang got together and whispered to each other, "What is this thing made of? Our bullets are just making it mad." Whispered Bonnie.

"We need to find a weakness. If bullets do affect it we must find another way to hurt it at least." Whispered Kim.

"Lets try what powers we have, it might hurt it. If not we can make a trap for it or something." Relied Ron as the Berserker came out sniffing for them. It roared again before it charged.

The team spilt up and Bonnie threw a few fireballs at it. The balls didn't seem to phase it and the skin barely caught fire. Though the Berserker did not seem to notice the flames nor did they slow him down.

Bonnie ducked behind a low wall and the Berserker ran pass her. Tara fired her gun, more to get it attention away from her friends then to hurt it. As the Berserker charged Kim threw her lip bomb knock out gas which fell into its mouth. The Berserker did even so much as cough as the smoke exit out it mouth as he missed Tara. As she got up from her diving to the floor the Berserker sniffed for her and growled as it moved and towered over her.

The Berserker raise it fist ready to slam down onto Tara when he was hit in the face by a green spear. The Berserker roared before sniffing around giving Tara time to craw away. It roared and charge at her but Kim shot her grappling hook around it legs and tangled them. It fell but trashed and moved it legs straining the cord.

Bonnie rolled a grenade at the Berserker and it exploding in its face. They all waited as the dust cleared and the Berserker broke from its bindings and roared. It charged at them and Bonnie and Ron tried throwing their attack to slow it down but they all had to move out of them way.

They all ran hoping for a place to regroup. The Berserker ran after them but the ducked into a store and it ran pass them. They all panted, "Can this thing ever stop. Fire, bullets a grenade; nothing is working." Bonnie said.

"And I am sure my shields won't last one hit so that's no good. We have to find a way to stop it. What haven't we tried?"

"We could drown it," suggested Tara though she didn't seem so sure.

"But we have nothing deep enough to hold it that is filled with water. This pace has no pool to use."

Then the sound of breaking glass sounded and the sound of gunfire. They looked out the store to see Delta squad had dropped down on cables and started firing at the Berserker.

It charged at them and they jumped out of the way. Fenlex landed near Kim and the others while the rest of his squad spread out firing at the Berserker. "Fenlex," cried Kim, lucky that the Berserker was too far away to really hear them. "That thing can only hear and smell. It is also bullet proof; it took a shotgun blast at point blank. We have nothing so far that can hurt that thing."

"Damn, I was hoping when Will wasn't answering he was just too proud to answer the boss. Where is that bastard anyway?"

"Dead," answered Ron. "He was ripped to pieces, literally."

Fenlex sighed; "Even he didn't deserve that." he looked out and spotted a store that gave him an idea. "Okay I might have a plan," he turned on his radio, "Cole! Lead him to Frank's Propane shop; let's cook this son of a bitch."

"You want him well done or extra crispy?"

Then Cole started to shout out, "HEY YOU TIGHTEND REJECT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THE COLE TRAIN?! WHOO!" The Berserker roared and ran after Cole. Fenlex got out of the store and pulled put a grenade. They moved behind the Berserker to see it getting ready to charge at Cole. Cole was taunting the Berserker bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to move. "Yeah baby, can't touch this."

The Berserker charged again and Cole jumped out of the way. The Berserker slammed into the wall knocking several propane tanks of and even open. Fenlex threw his grenade into the store. A few seconds later the store exploded into flame. The teams gathered in front ready in case it survived. They heard a roar and the Berserker came out of the store. He seemed to be one fire but it took no notice. After sniffing for a few seconds it turned at them and they split up as it charged.

Fenlex was back on his radio, "Control this is Sergeant Fenlex; we need support. Target is immune to all attempts to kill. Permission to call for Predator attack."

"What's the Predator attack?" asked Ron while Kim nodded.

"Above the city is a large powerful hover jet armed with a super laser use to destroy a target. GJ never had to use it before and it is only if the enemy cannot be stopped. It can only be use outside and need a target beacon to lock onto a target." Fenlex answered. Then his radio called back, 'Director gave the all clear Predator is ago; have target outside and have beacon lock on ETA three minutes.'

"Team we need this thing outside now! Barid get the beacon ready, have everyone get it attention and lead it to the front door."

The teams made their way to the front doors making sure the Berserker was behind them. That part was easy; they just shot at it making sure it went after them. Barid got a device that as large as a brick and nearly as heavy. Near the door Fenlex said, "We have to get that beacon on it. We have less then a minute before the Predator is here."

Ron looked at the beacon, "It's too big for Rufus to carry or he could have gotten it on."

Kim grabbed the beacon, "I got this." And she transformed.

Now in her transformed state she was faster and a better reaction time. This was perfect for getting close and for slipping the beacon on the Berserker.

Speak of the devil as the Berserker smashed his way through the glass door to the mall. He rammed through three cars before he slid to a stop. Kim ran and jumped on the Berserker's back and slammed the beacon in-between it shoulders blades. She jumped off as the Berserker tried to grab her. It did not notice the beacon as it tried to slam both of its arms into Kim. Kim made a shield in time though it broke and she was sent flying away from the Berserker.

By then the hover jet was overhead and a large laser was shot down on top of the Berserker. It roared in pain as its body glowed super hot from the blast. After a minute the laser stopped as the Berserker finally fell back, dead.

The team cheered loudly at this before Fenlex call control. "Control, target is dead I repeat the target is dead."

'That is good news Sergeant Fenlex, any news on Agent Will Du?"

"Yeah, Will is dead." Fenlex answer sadly.

'Repeat that, Will is dead?'

"Affirmative; K.I.A." Fenlex said. "We have Kim Possible's group with us hat help in destroy the target."

After a minute the radio answered, 'Head to recon base Delta and escort Team Possible. Dr. Director wants to talk to them personally.'

"Copy that control, over and out."

"Alright team, we have a new mission!" Fenlex said getting everyone's attention, but before he could say what the mission was, a mutant snake attacked him. No one noticed it until a gunshot was heard and the snake gave its death wail.

"Don't ya'll hate it when that happens?" asked a feminine voice. The person who spoke was a girl of fourteen that looked like a brown haired version of Kim.

"Joss? What are you doing here?" Kim asked as the form of Jocelyn Possible walked up and hugged. She started to cry in the older girl's arms.

"It was horrible! Daddy and I came to visit you, then suddenly a bunch of strange people start smashing the car, I got separated from daddy, and someone bit me. I tried getting out, but couldn't, then the mutants started showing up, and I was so scared." She said as most people noticed the fangs in her mouth.

"I said it to you before kid, but the orders were to keep the infected in." Fenlex said as Kim looked at him.

"You found her earlier didn't you?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes, tried to escape using sunglasses and keeping quiet too. She even wore a small mask over her mouth to hide the fangs. Some even tried to say they liked the vampire fetish and we threw them out anyway. We have to make sure. Now back to business, our new orders. Delta Squad, our mission is to escort Team Possible to recon base. Dr. Director wants to talk to them herself. Let's move out!" Fenlex said after they confirmed their orders.

"What about mom?" Kim asked as Fenlex looked at her and said, "You need the boss lady's permission to eve see her. All other infected will be shot, arrested and held, or even killed. You comply with Dr. Director, then she might comply with you." Rufus squeaked his concern about it, but otherwise stayed silent and on guard. Deciding to take to Ron's shoulder and look out from behind.

"Are you hurt?" Tara asked Joss as she looked at her.

"I'm alright." Joss answered as she kept close to her cousin. Bonnie was curious about this, "So, where's this recon base?" Barid decided to answer, "Recon base is a few miles south from our current location. We keep it well guarded and hidden so the infected wouldn't just rush in, like that berserker." Kim, and the others thought for a moment. There was something wrong with the berserker that irked them.

"It didn't have fangs." Ron said getting everyone's attention. It was then Kim realized what irked her.

"That monster had really sharp teeth, but nothing like our fangs!"

"You're saying that thing was made by someone?" Fenlex said as they stopped. Joss then spoke up on something.

"I have a power that can tell." This certainly got everyone's attention.

"I can see things like symbols and letters. I think it might help. Such as that snake there was a symbol of a teardrop and the letters w and k. I think it's weak against water." This was a little confusing till Ron point it out, "You mean like Persona 3 where you could scan for weaknesses? Boo-yeah!"

"This isn't a video game Ron!" Bonnie said as she huffed and walked on.

"So what can you tell about the Berserker?" asked Kim wanting to get everything back on track.

"Nothing now I think it only works on the live ones." Joss said.

"We well have GJ work on answers on the Berserker but let's get to recon base." Fenlex said and they moved out.

Ten minute of walking and Kim could not help but ask, "What is the deal with Will and Delta squad?"

"What do you mean?" Dom replied.

"When we were with Will, he frowned when I mention you guys and then Fenlex called Will a bastard and stuff." Answered Kim.

"We bumped head several time as he made it as an agent." Fenlex said, "He was a proud and cocky bastard who thought that you show go by the book no matter what and everything will be fine."

"As he was moving up in rank he was placed with us to train." Barid added, "He was a really asshole think we are 'unprofessional' and other bullshit. So we did the worst punishment we could think of; we sicked Cole on him."

The teens did not know if he meant that or not but Cole laughed, "He thought cause I use to be a football player he could not handle him and his fight skills." He laughed again, "I wish we hand that recorded, went down flat into five second. He thought he was always better then everyone even after having his ass handed to him. Just cause we handle mission in war like conditions, like now and he does the mission with wussy super villains. No offense meant Kim."

"No big, some of my villains are the best fighters. Only Shego and Monkey fist have any real skill." Then she frowns, she wondered if any of her villains were here now and if one was behind that Berserker. Only DNAmy had the skill to making something like that.

Recon base was hidden in between two building with guards inside either one of the buildings on either side. As they entered Dr. Director was walking to meet them. "Delta squad I would lime you to rest up and be ready at a moments notice. I also want a repot of the event and fight of the Berserker." As they left she turned to Kim and the others. "Come with me, we have a lot to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This was co-written with shadowwriter329, and neither of us own Kim Possible. Maybe I should get someone else to do the disclaimer.**

**-Red Dawn-**

Dr. Director led the group to what looks like a privet office. She then turned to them. "Well Miss Possible even infected you are becoming a big help. Who knows how many lives could have been lost if you have not help Delta Squad. A large number of people are now safe and free case of your efforts. Not to mention the event of the Berserker who knows how many people could have been killed if we have not stopped it."

The gang felt better then they have since this whole outbreak started. Kim smiled glad she was able to make a difference. Dr. Director continued, "Now as you now Dr. Anne Possible is working on some type of cure. She is our best we have at breaking this virus."

"Do you have any other scientist helping her?"

"I have a found in a lab out side of Upperton but they have not been showing much result. I know only one other person that might be about to crack the code to this virus but I fear she may be more harm then good."

"DNAmy," guessed Kim.

"Correct. She may be able to help us find a cure but for all we know she was the one who made it. She is in Middleton but we have not been able to track her. This is where you guys come in. I need you to find Amy Hall, and bring her in. if she can not help us crack this code or if she is the on that cause all of this we can at least keep her from causing more harm."

The gang seemed worried, "Alright but if we bring her in I want to talk to mom." Kim said.

Dr. Director nodded, "I can arrange it. Now I best bet of where she may be hiding is here." She point at a spot of a map of the desk. They look over and saw she was pointing at a smarty mart.

"That's the Smarty Mart I worked at, and it's also the same place that I got Rufus!" Ron said as he noticed the location.

"Birthplace." Rufus said as he also noticed the place. Tara smiled at that. Bonnie thought about it for a bit, "We'll check there, but it's not the best place to hide. Smarty Mart doesn't have the security to keep out intruders, but it's smart enough since it has food."

"I may not want to agree, but you're the survival expert here." Kim said as she turned to Dr. Director, "Any chance you can give us some extra ammo or blood? We've got one more mouth to feed for the blood." She motioned to Joss, who had a hand on the handgun. Dr. Director shook her head, "Sorry, but we're getting stretched thin, and we don't know how long this crisis will last. I can at least give you some blood packets, but Anne needs them just as much as you. I wish Judith was around." Bonnie's eyes had widened at that.

"You knew my mother?" She asked cautiously as Dr. Director looked at her.

"I hate it that her file got deleted from the mainframe, but yes. When she was around your age she was a geneticist. One of the best outside of Amy Hall, but she dropped out of college for unknown reasons. Sometime afterwards a hacker managed to penetrate our security and deleted any files regarding Judith. I didn't know she was married." Dr. Director said as Bonnie was letting this sink in.

"I didn't know." Bonnie said lightly as Tara hugged her and Kim placed a hand on her.

"I think you should get started. Try to apprehend DNAmy ASAP. I'll make sure that you can visit Anne whenever you need, or want."

The gang now looked up at smarty mart looking at the damage.

"I haven't seen this place this trashed since that 90 percent off, two for one sale last month." Ron said looking at all the smashed carts and broken windows.

"Somehow I doubt that," muttered Bonnie.

"Well she is in there somewhere, let get going." Kim said as she started ahead. They entered and found most of the store trashed and ransacked. Selves were all knocked over on the grounds and those that were still standing barely had anything on them. Scarps of items boxes and food littered everywhere.

"This place looks like a tornado ran through it." Joss said as she looked around.

"Right let's check where the food is stored," Bonnie said.

"And where there might be animals, DNAmy might be making whatever with what they got here." Kim added.

Ron led the way but found little results and the food areas were all empty and no sign of anyone near there.

"Great, now where could she be?" Bonnie muttered getting annoyed.

Tara held something and held up her gun, "Guys I think we have company,"

Several mutants started to crawl from under selves and any other spaces. They were mostly rats, snakes and other rodents. Joss looked at all of them and notice something about the snakes, "Guys watch out for the snakes I think they spit…" the snakes all hiss and spat out a small stream of green liquid. Kim got a shield up in time as the liquid hit it and around them, "Poison."

Tara heard a faint hissing sound and turned to see a metal stand that was hit by the poison was starting to melt where the poison hit it. "Ah, guys, I think it's acid."

"Great just great," muttered Bonnie. She looked at Joss, "So figure out the best way to kill them?"

"Their weakness is water." Joss said.

Bonnie groaned looking around to see a way to get a lot of water to them. She spotted the fire sprinklers and got an idea. "Kim I need you to lower your shield a few second to start the sprinklers, after the snakes are done we can take care of the rest."

Kim nodded and told her to get ready. Kim waited until the snakes shot another round of acid then she dropped her shield. Bonnie threw her fireball at the sprinklers before Kim's shield came back up. Just in time too as Ron was nearly hit by some acid.

The sprinklers sprayed their water all around the store and the snakes hissed in pain. The gang took there chance and attacked. Ron hacked a snake with a knife. Bonnie and Kim shot two and the snakes were dead. Some of the rodents ran off as Joss and Tara shot the rats. They continued their search in Smarty Mart's pet area.

"I haven't been here in a long while." Ron said remembering where he first bought Rufus.

"It probably wasn't like this that time." Tara said noticing the blood and broken cages, and even a few regular animal corpses. It was certainly one sight they wished they didn't want to get used to.

"Good thing the Possible ranch uses mechanical horses, but pa and myself take good care of them." Joss said as she picked up a can of ripped open dog food. They heard something moving, something human sized. It came from the direction of the electronics, but it was close to them. They moved around and overheard a person. The person talked with a Russian accent on a radio, "Yes boss, things are going as planned. I understand the mission: Gather battle data on the infected and troops, test the other virus on certain humans for more combat data, and eliminate all threats that may arise. Possible and her comrades may prove a handful. Right, capturing them for viral testing is extra priority. As for Hall, she'll believe she'll become one of those pathetic cuddle buddies. Nikolai out." The man then walked to where a team was waiting for him and relayed a different set of orders, "Your mission is to rescue survivors and prevent further bloodshed. Now go comrades!" As soon as they were gone, Kim called Wade, "Wade we have some important Intel; we just overheard some guy name Nikolai talking to someone about the virus. He was speaking in a Russian accent. They talked about the virus like a weapon of some kind and they are collecting data. I think they will be doing something more. I need you to get this to Dr. Director so she can take whatever action is needed."

Wade was shocked, "Alright, I'll tell Dr. Director and see what she thinks. Though it might not be much, Nikolai isn't an uncommon name in Russia. Any news on DNAmy?"

"She is here and from what they were talking about she is not the one behind the virus. We should be getting closer to her, talk to you later."

They sneak along listen to any sound that might be Amy, those men again or any mutants. After five minutes they heard giggling. "Now this will be perfect, no more running away from mommy."

They turned the corner to find Amy petting a big animal. It looked like a big bear, but had large horns like a ram. Amy must have heard them cause she turned to face them. She had red eyes that showed she was infected. "Well if it isn't the big meany Kim Possible."

Tara looked from her to Kim, "Um are you sure she is an adult and not five?"

"Games up Amy, I need you to come with us."

"No I won't. I just figure out a way to may even better cuddle buddies and this virus is the key."

They went wide-eyed, "You cracked the code to this virus?"

"Well, no, but I figure out how to rearrange the virus to only give secret properties that are stronger then others. I used it on myself to have better control over my cuddly buddies before and affect the virus affects them. Can't have anymore getting away like my armailla."

"A what?" asked Bonnie.

"It is a gorilla with the armor of an armadillo silly." Amy said with a smile.

The others then gasped, as they now know where the berserker came from. "Amy you are coming with us even if we have to drag you."

"I don't think so," Amy turned to the bear ram thing, "Now be a good baby and take care of these meanies for mommy." The bear growled and lowered its head ready to charge at them.

"Of course," muttered Kim. The rambear lowered its head and charged, but they managed to dodge the beast. It was a close dodge since it was fast.

"What is with her and Cuddle Buddies?" Ron asked as he drew a handgun and shot a few times at it. It was damaged, but it shook it off and made a swipe towards him. Kim managed to shield him, but it was shattered on contact with the claw.

"Damn this thing is tough!" Joss said as she shot at it and analyzed it.

"Its weakness is fire! We could use a flamethrower." Joss said after she analyzed, but Bonnie smirked when she heard it.

"Or this." She said as she fired a fireball at the Rambear. It was injured and getting mad. Tara shot at it as well, but was scratched by the beast. Fortunately her cheerleading practice came in handy with enhanced reflexes.

"Damn bear thingy, just die already!" She said as she unloaded a few more bullets in the beast. Amy giggled and laughed at all their efforts. Ron growled before he jumped back from a swipe of his claws. He stepped on something round and he fell over. Rufus fell out and saw what Ron tripped over. It was a can of bug spray. He squeaked and point to it for Ron. "Flammable."

Ron grinned and grabbed the can, "Great idea buddy, go find some more and maybe some cooking oil or any kind of oil as well."

He got up and ran to Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie I think I have a way to help kill it." and he held up the can.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Is this a joke?"

"No, this stuff is flammable if we spray it with your flames in front of it, it's a mini flamethrower."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow but took the can and looked at it. "So how close do I have to get?"

Ron opened his mouth but closed it and chuckled sheepishly, "Umm, maybe a few feet."

Bonnie gave him and deadpan looked before she muttered, "If I die, stay the hell away from my funeral."

Kim dodges and weaves away from the bear's attack when Bonnie slid right in front of its face with a can pointing over her burning hand. She sprayed the can and the spray caught the flame and they spread out like a flamethrower. The bear roared in anger and pain as the flamed hit its face.

Kim and Bonnie then jumped away as the bear charged and tried to ram them. Rufus came back and he got Ron to follow him to the supplies. He got Tara and Joss to help carry several things of oil and more can of bug spray. Tara ran over to Kim and Bonnie and handed them the bug spray. Ron and Joss started to open the bottles and splashed the oil all over the bear as they bobbed and weaved it attacks. Bonnie got several cans ready and Kim grabbed some bottles of alcohol and placed several rags in them.

"Really getting all Mafia on us eh Kim?" asked Bonnie as she lithe the end of the rags on fire.

The bear roared and charge at the two. Kim jumped to the left and Bonnie moved to the right and spray her flamethrower along its side. Kim threw the monetarily cocktails at the head and they smash on the horns and face. The bear was now a thrashing fireball. It roared before falling with a loud thud.

"NOOOO! My cute little Rambear!" Amy screamed as she looked at the group and glared. She ran off before they could catch her.

"She got away, but I know this place like the back of her hand." Ron said as Joss and Kim practically kissed him at once. This caught some of them off guard. This included Kim, but Joss blushed a bit at the looks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me with that." Joss said as the others just waved it off.

"We've got more important things to do then worry about potential jail bait advances. We've got a geneticist to find." Bonnie said with a cock of the shotgun. Ron managed to find some paper and a pen nearby and made a map.

"Okay, we're here, near the pet store. There's a sporting goods area here *points to a part of the map* and the pharmaceutical items are next to the bath items here. I saw some guns for sell once, but I don't know if they stopped that." Ron said, but before they could make another plan their stomachs growled with hunger.

"Maybe we should get a snack. I haven't really eaten since that nice steak meal that Ron cooked." Tara said and the others agreed. Ron and Rufus searched a little and found a few large steaks. He figured he could cook them where they find a place to rest. The girls started the search for Amy. Once thought she they getting close when they heard a scream coming from outside. They all ran towards it and found a burning body. Kim stared at it when she relies that it was DNAmy.

"Ah man who did this?" asked Ron. Rufus spotted something and he jumped down and picked it up. It was a small necklace; Kim, Bonnie, and Tara thought it looked familiar. "I reckon the varmint responsible left it behind."

"Hey Kim doesn't that look Hope's necklace?" asked Tara and Kim went wide-eyed.

"I think it is," Kim said. "But why would she do this?"

"I wish I knew where the others girls are." Bonnie said.

"I think they might be together but for now let's get back to Dr. Director." They managed to return to Dr. Director, but they were disheartened at the loss. Dr. Director herself noticed this as they came into the base.

"Sorry, Dr. Director, but DNAmy died. She was torched to death, and the only clue we have is Hope's necklace." Kim said as she sat down to speak her report. Dr. Director sighed as she heard the news.

"I see. We lost a potential help, or at least someone who could possibly crack the code. I still don't know who this third party is, but I do thank you for the information. We know a bit more now then we did when it first broke out. We should also assume that this virus was in circulation in Middleton for more then a day."

"How's that possible?" Tara asked as she and Ron where both confused. Joss, Kim, and oddly enough, Bonnie figured that one out.

"An outbreak this scale had to start small, but it was covered up. If you think about it a virus just doesn't consume a large group of people without notice." Bonnie's words got them worried when she said that.

"I reckon that's true. We'd notice if something was wrong with the mechanical horses no sweat on the ranch." Joss started as Kim finished, "And even with human intellect and enhanced speeds, it should've been noticed almost immediately."

"A conspiracy." Ron said as Dr. Director nodded.

"Yes Mr. Stoppable, something's going on. Judging from this 'group', Middleton has turned into a testing ground for some kind of biological weapon." Ron groaned, "Awww man, just what we need. A government testing out a super solider formula."

"But what is the point?" Ask Tara, "All these infected may have powers but are out of control or too horny and going at it like rabbits in heat."

"I do not know but I will find out." Dr. Director said. "For now let us focus on getting those uninfected out and keep this all in Middleton. Now I manage to talk to your mother and she can talk to you guys."

Kim grinned with tear gathering around her eyes. Dr. Director led them to a small robot like the one she sent to them when they first started out. The screen lowered and Dr. Anne Possible appeared. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Kim. Dr. Director gave a small smile and left the room. "Mom,"

"Kimmie I am glad you are safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Resident Evil, Parasite Eve, or any other horror genre that references werewolves, vampires, or anything else. This was co-written with shadowwriter329. **

**-Red Dawn-**

"Mom we know you have been trying to find a way to cure this virus can you tell us anything?" Kim asked.

Anne sighed, "I am afraid I do not know much. This virus is more complex then anything known to man. It keeps adapting and changing from each person it is hard to say what it was meant to do. I infected myself to try and get an understanding of it but even then and what Wade was able to give me I am not making much progress. I do know that blood is the key. It is the meaning of passage and drive for this virus. Blood sedates it in a way and keeps it from overacting. Not enough blood and it force the body to seek it out and man the body goes feral as well. The changes in the body are so different from blood sample to blood sample it makes little sense."

"Wait mom," Kim started, "we overheard someone saying that this is a test and this virus is some kind of weapon or something for super soldiers."

Anne thought about it. "Maybe the virus is made to be different form person to person because of that. Having several soldiers with different abilities increase power to an army. I will see if I can work with that."

"If it does work as that, then whoever made it would want it in the dark until it's been properly tested. Then there's the potential commercial value for any government or black market buyer that's interested in it." Dr. Director said as she thought about what could happen. Kim and the others nodded as Anne started again, "I'll see what I can do. We don't have any answers as to who made this virus, and if the outbreak was intentional or an accident. If there's one thing medical science can teach anyone that even the smallest accident can cause disaster."

"Mom, have you been able to talk with dad?" Anne shook her head at this, "I know he's with the boys and safe, but I haven't been able to talk with anyone. I better get back to work." The communication died as Dr. Director took a look at them once the talk died done.

"It wasn't long, but I'm glad I was able to talk to mom." Kim said as she embraced her boyfriend, "Mrs. Dr. P is still on our side." Dr. Director looked at them and sighed, "I'm sorry that you couldn't talk any longer. I think you five should get some rest. It would be pointless to send out back there without some rest and food." They were led to a room with several bunk beds all having never been used yet and they placed their things there before being shown to the mess hall. They were given a pack of blood each and a small plate of food. They looked around and saw Delta squad at a table eating. Seeing as they were the only ones they knew they sat down next to them. Cole was the first to greet them, "Hey guys how's it hanging?"

"Fine," Ron said. Then he notices the bandages on all of Delta's arms. "Ummm, are you guys okay?"

"Oh this?" Cole asked, "Just a scratch baby. We had to give some blood. Boss lady is having each agent that is not injured gave a little blood when they are here, helps out with some of the infected people we help."

"Yeah I am sure you guys are drinking some of ours." Barid said. "I'm sure you can taste the steroids in Cole's"

"Hey, I don't use those. These are natural hard worked muscles." Cole said, though he did not seem too upset with the jab.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Barid.

"You see kids," started Cole. "Barid here was a Lions' fan; poor fool."

"Hey! Shoties plays, blind referees, that's all I am saying."

"Oh don't mind him; someone took his teddy bear when he was a little kid." Said a voice with an Austrian ascent. The saw a deeply tan woman with wild brown hair walked with a tray of food. A tall muscular man with tattoos and a cowboy hat was next to her. "Hey Dom," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and said to the group, "This is Sam and Dizzy, two other members of Delta squad. They were guarding your mother Kim."

"Ah so your Anne's little girl, nice to meet yea." Sam said and shook Kim's hand. They sat down and Sam said to Fenlex, "Tai and Jak took over for us."

Dizzy then looked at the group, "So who are these guys? Looks too young to be part of the squad."

"This is team Possible they helped us rescue some civilians," Dom said. "And help take out that Berserker."

"Yeah I heard of that." Dizzy said, "You guys had to call in the big wolf. Must have been one tough varmint."

Sam looked at them and notices Tara and Bonnie were quite, "Care to tell me why so quite?"

Bonnie snorted, "Someone has to, with Barid yapping all the time."

"I could gag him if you like," Sam suggested with a smile. "Be my treat."

Barid was talking to Fenlex, "I am telling you it might be too late. These infect are changing too damn fast not to mention the mutants. They are changing into animals like a werewolf or cat or whatever and some are throwing fireballs and all kinds of stuff. We have three cult-like groups around the city, the Grimmjaw guy leading one. The guy who thinks he is Dracula and that new group with all that whatever they got. We need to do something."

"We are getting those who are innocent out of harms way and keeping those infected inside the city." Fenlex said. "After that is done we can focus on taking care of those gangs if the cure is not made in time."

"Hey Kim I heard from some of the other agents that you could be ask to join in the future." Cole said.

Kim was surprise. "Even if I'm like this?"

"Not sweat, once the cure is made then you will be one of the best agents in no time. You can even take over for Fenlex if he did not die yet." Cole said this last part as a joke but Fenlex snorted.

"You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Hey if we got rid of Will don't think we can't handle losing you. Though I wonder if the poster girl can handle Cole better then he did." Barid said with a smirk at Kim.

She glared and said her catch phrase, "I can do anything."

Cole laughed, "Yeah I am sure you took on tougher guys then me. But this should be fun. Coming guys?"

Dizzy laughed and finished his meal. "Yep grub is gone and I want to see this."

"Hey Dizzy, need a sparing partner?" Dom said as they all headed for the gym.

"Sure, I got your back like a butt crack." There was a bit of laughing as Bonnie stood up, after finishing her meal, "I'm going back to the bunks." She went off really quickly, but Tara noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll keep Bonnie company. She lost her mom recently, and the only family she has are outside the infection zone, if you can call them family." Tara then finished up the meal and left after her friend. Kim sighed as she started feeling a little depressed, "I guess with all that's going on I forgot about that."

"It's okay KP. Anyone would forget with all the craziness around." Kim smiled slightly as her boyfriend kissed her.

Meanwhile, in another part of Middleton, a helicopter was flying around. A single girl, around Kim's age, was strapped in a black, skintight suit. She had short black hair in Japanese princess style cut and a sword that was wrapped in it's sheathe. She was definitely Japanese and had a gun strapped to her side and a few throwing stars and kunai strapped on her thighs as well for easy access.

"You sure want to do this cutie? Once you jump down there the only way out is through rescue by GJ." The girl looked at the pilot that asked her this question. There was no hesitation in the answer, "Hai, I have my mission, and I cannot back down. Even if I become infected I will carry it out. Arigatou gozaimasu, and sayonara."

"Sayonara, and if you find your 'boyfriend' then make sure you don't leave him."

"There is no intention to leave him." The helicopter pilot laughed at this statement, "Don't know what he did to get such a hot young thing as yourself, but he's got to be the absolute luckiest man in the world if you're going into the hot zone. Good luck kid." After that she gave him one brief nod, grabbed the sword, and jumped out of the helicopter with no fear or hesitation. After some seconds passed she ripped open the parachute and floated down to the city below.

'Now it will be difficult. I must find Stoppable-kun and drop this with him. Master Sensei thinks he will need the Lotus Blade's abilities.' She thought as she started to roam through the city of infected, drawing her handgun.

Kim was lead through to the training area. She and Ron had decided to do a bit of sparring, but it would be a lot more difficult to pull punches with the non-infected allies. The pair moved faster then ever before. Ron felt like he could keep up with Kim but he was having trouble. While he was faster and stronger then before but so was Kim, and she was better then he was before they were infected. Soon he got hit in the chest and knocked to the ground.

Cole laughed and held out his hand to Joss who gave him some money as she bet that Ron would win. Dizzy and Dom was sparing on another mat, Dizzy getting throw to the ground. Sam was at the punching bag, smacking it away with quick jabs and kicks. Fenlex was lifting weights with Barid spotting him.

"So Kim want to see how you can handle…The Cole Train, WHOO!" Cole said as he stepped into the ring.

"Oh this should be good." Barid said.

"Hey give the girl some credit," Sam argued, "She probably took on guys twice Cole size."

"Sure and you were a girl scout when you were younger." Barid relied.

"When this is over Barid, I am going to raise your voice an octave." Threaten Sam.

"Ah shut your traps already, you guys are going at it worst then two foxes over a big fat chicken." Dizzy replied as he and Dom went over to the bench to watch Kim and Cole spar.

Kim went for a quick kick and Cole blocked it with his arm. He grunted but did not seem phased. He grabbed the leg and threw her back. He landed on her feet and was back at Cole. Their hands intertwine as they tried to push each other back, neither one was backing down and were trying even harder now. Cole was strong and Kim was even with her infect strength. Slowly Kim started to push back. After a few feet she gave a big push and Cole staggered back off balance. He recovered and charge at Kim like his days with the panthers. Kim waited and before Cole got to her she went down to the ground and used her legs and flipped Cole to the other side of the mat.

Cole groaned and got up while Dizzy let out a low whistle "Damn she knocked you on your ass like a bucking bronco. That's one strong lady."

Kim went over and helped Cole. He laughed and shakes her hand "Not bad Kim, best spar I ever had. Now one ever knocked he on y ass before. You put the other football players to shame."

"See that Barid, I told you so." Sam said as they started to leave, wanting to head to their rooms and rest.

"Yeah, girl power." Barid said in a sarcastic tone with a fake fist pump.

Dom snorted before he mock whispered to Kim Ron and Joss, "We're just waiting for them to announce their engagement any day now."

Sam laughed, "Hey Barid I can see it now; a nice house, a couple of kids, a dog."

"Yeah great, one big happy bottle of suicide pills." Barid mumbled.

Sam laughed even harder, "Saves me the trouble of poisoning your dinner."

"Can ya'll knock it off and just kiss already! You two sound like an old married couple." Joss said as she picked up a random gun. It was loaded, but with rubber bullets making it hurt but not lethal. She fired a couple shots and the rubber bullets hit them both dead on. Dizzy gave another low whistle, "I reckon the little lady's got a good shot." They all had a good laugh as Barid and Sam shook off the rubber shots.

"You're not bad." Sam was certainly impressed at this, considering Barid's situation, "Yeah, I'll just go to the bathroom and make sure a ball hasn't burst." Almost right then Kim's kimmunicator went off. She grabbed it and turned it on, but Wade wasn't there, "Hello?"

"Miss Possible, it's good to know you're alive." A male's voice said on the other side. This started to get everyone confused as she continued the talk, "Who are you?" It had some static before the man talked again, "My name is of no importance. I'm just a man looking for a bit of help. Before I tell you anything else, I need information on these individuals: Judith Rockwaller, Lonnie Rockwaller, Connie, Rockwaller, and Bonnie Rockwaller." This was certainly a surprise as Fenlex whispered to Barid, "Inform Dr. Director of this." He immediately shrugged off the pain in his crotch and left to tell the boss lady as Kim said, "Lonnie and Connie were in Middleton when this disaster started, Bonnie's with me in the base, but I regret to inform that Judith is dead. She was really sick and we weren't able to help her." There was some silence as the man said, "...I see. I can only pray that she died with peace. I want you to listen carefully. There's something at the Rockwaller residence. If Bon-Bon's still trapped in there, she can get it. It will bring you closer to solving the virus and who's responsible. I can't tell you who because I'm being tracked, but know that I am on your side. Also, please tell Bonnie to have a happy birthday." The call ended as Kim and the others were confused.

"Who was that?" Kim looked at Ron and shook her head, "I don't know Ron, but he seems to know what's up." It took a while to find Bonnie and get her and Tara to meet with Dr. Director. She was speaking to a video of what looked like Hego. "For the last time you and your brothers are not to enter the city. I know you think you can be a big help but you will only do more harm then good."

"But Dr. Director, I do not understand why?"

"Because we don't have an understanding of this virus and how it affects people. Those that are infected are changing and fast. What would happen if you or your siblings were infected? I can not risk you all like that; the result will take us back on containing this virus." And with that she hung up on him.

She turned to the group. "I understand that someone sent you information that might be of help to us."

Kim nodded, "He said there is something in Bonnie's house that will help us get closer to curing the virus and finding out who is behind this. He must be close to her family cause he asked about what happened to them and that Bonnie should be able to find it." Kim then got a look of understanding before she turned to Bonnie, "He called you Bon-Bon and I only heard your mother call you that and he said you should be able to get it. He also said something about having a happy birthday."

Bonnie looked confused, "My mother always calls me that anyone that knows her can know that and it is nowhere near my birthday so I do not know what he's talking about."

"Well we can not let this slip through our fingers. I want to head to her house and find that information." Team possible left immediately to find the info. Bonnie knew the area pretty well as she grabbed a map of Middleton. She then circled an area with a pencil and marked another with an X, "This is where the base is, and here's where my house is."

"It's not that far." Ron pointed to the map as he said that. It wouldn't take that long to drive, but it was still in one of the nicer areas. Bonnie nodded as they walked. She then looked forward as she thought of an idea, "Let's try and run there. With our enhanced speed we should get there in no time, as long as we don't run into any mutants."

"Stoppable-san!" They drew their weapons, but noticed the girls condition. She was holding her side as she did her best to move towards them. Ron recognized her face immediately and rushed towards her, "Yori!? What are you doing here?!" Yori grabbed Ron's offered hand and kissed him hard on the lips, she even used her tongue. Ron was surprised by the reaction and broke it off and noticed her more intently. Her eyes were blood red and she had fangs, but the most noticeable thing was a bullet wound on the side of her abdominals.

"Stoppable-san, I was careless and underestimated the strength of those infected. As you can see, my injury and infection was the result of that." Tara quickly started working on healing her, the bullet was pushed out as the wound was knitting together. Bonnie looked at Yori as she handed Ron the blade, "Master Sensei asked me to bring this to you. He believed that you might need it." They made it to Bonnie house with no trouble; well expect for…"I can't believe you didn't tell me about that ninja school." Kim scowled at Ron.

Rufus waved his finger at Ron and teased him with a 'tsk tsk tsk'.

Ron groaned, "It was a secret KP. I couldn't tell anyone. Besides, who would believe that I went to a school for ninjas?"

Kim frowned again as they entered the house. "Whatever, Bonnie look around and see if anything is out of place. You should be able to spot it better then we could."

They all looked around and Bonnie stopped at a picture on the wall and sighed sadly. Kim was next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye. "This was when I was young. We went to Disney World the weekend of my birthday. That's me point out to my favorite princess to mom." Bonnie said as she looked at the picture. It was Bonnie as a young girl a big grin that threaten to split her face as she pointed to something off camera. It was then did she remember that this photo was not to be on the wall but on one of the tables in the living room.

"Guys I think this is a clue." She cried out as they gathered around. "Kim the man said something about me having a happy birthday and this is a picture of me on my birthday. It's in the wrong place."

Ron then noticed something. "You're pointing at something. That's it, we follow where you are pointing." He moved so he was next to the photo and looked in the direction of where she was pointing. "Okay you are pointing to this picture of someone fencing."

He moved to the photo. The fencer was in a pose and Ron was pointing at his sword, "He is leading us to this statue." He then moved to a statue of an eagle. It was parched with it wings spread looking down. "This is looking at this cabinet."

He opens the door, with Tara, Joss and Yori hanging onto his every word. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at the wall next to the picture. The wall stuck out a little and a single key on a ring sitting on a nail. She picked it up, as she knew that was not there before.

Ron pulled out several albums and said, "The next clue should be in here so Bonnie looked them over and…"

Bonnie held out the key and shook it, "Am I going to fast for yea?"

Ron frown his face red while Rufus laughed, Joss scowled, "I'm sure he would have lead us there."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I think I know where this goes too."

She leaded them to her mom's bedroom and to a side table. He put the key in the lock in the door there, "Mom loves this table, but never had the key to unlock it," the lock clicked and she open it up and found a briefcase. "Dammit, it's got a number lock!" Ron said as he noticed it. Yori made sure that they were protected, but thought of something, "This person mentioned Bonnie-san's birthday correct?" The others nodded as Bonnie realized something and flipped the numbers. The numbers showed the date of her birth and the briefcase opened. There was a file and a vial of a red substance.

-Notes on Vampirism-

The original virus of vampirism makes itself known in ancient myth and legend. By studying the original strand it can be said that it enhanced mental and physical capabilities marginally. While my research has shown it could be modified for greater abilities. Griffin and I both agree that with proper education and experimentation we could safely bring about the next step in human 'evolution' as most would say, but to us it's finding more on the full potential of the human body and spirit.

"What does it mean human potential?" Joss asked as they read the notes a bit, but they couldn't fully grasp what it was about, "I don't know Joss, but I intend to find out. Whoever wrote this had something to do with this." Kim said as they looked for more, but there were only two notes in it and the page for the first was ripped.

-Stigma-

Project Stigmata has been a success! I've managed to keep the thirst in check. Patient ZERO said it tasted like coffee and that he was going to barf, but it would pass as a blood substitute or for helping those in need of blood transfusion. If I can get this patented and produced, then it would help save a bunch of lives.

-Vaccine-

I've managed to develop a vaccine, but it doesn't fully cure the symptoms. Most symptoms of my enhanced vampire virus tend to only lay dormant for various periods of time. Possibly for the rest of one's natural life, but it does reduce the potential risk of infection and going feral. Sadly, to my lasting regret patient Zero remains the same. I must research a potential cure, and this is the first step.

"There's a vaccine for this?" Tara started to look a little happy, but the others were wide-eyed. Bonnie noticed one last object in the briefcase, and it was a picture. She picked it up and looked at it. Christopher W. G. Griffin was written on the back. The man in the picture was a fairly attractive older man with graying brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked at the picture with a peace sign and a big smile on his face. The only other recognizable features were that he had facial hair in the form of a mustache and goatee with the looks of being shaved. "Why do I have the feeling I know him?" Bonnie asked slowly to herself.

Kim called Wade as they left the house. "Wade we have found a possible vaccine. We're on route to the GJ base to give it to Dr. Director."

Wade was shocked. "Really? Alright I will alert he doc so she can have a tem ready to analyze it and send it to your mom."

The team grinned thinking this was finally over. They were moving down the street when they heard the sound of fighting. They ran to where they could hear it and saw a strange sight.

A group of infected was fighting a group of infected girls who were throwing fireballs lightning and green spheres like the ones Ron was able to use before.

Kim Tara and Bonnie gasped as they release that the girls were Hope, Liz and Jessie. One infected jumped at them but Liz made a shield like Kim made. He bounced off the shield before he was frozen solid. Hope then kicked the frozen infected and he shattered into a thousands pieces. There was now only one left and she was the knocked to the ground by a lighting bolt. She groaned as they other girls were now over her. The blond infected snarled at them.

"Now tell us what we want to know." Jessie said.

The blond shouted, "I will tell you nothing. Master Dracula trusts me and I will not tell you about his plans to control more of the city or his attack he plans on the GJ base." She then releases what she said and hit her head with her palm.

Hope then punched her and she dropped to the ground. "We have to tell Mistress Myrrah about this. We can't have that Dracula wannabe control the city."

Liz picked up the downed girl and carried her on her back. "Let's head back and report the news. Besides I want a taste of this one."

As they ran off fast, Kim Bonnie and Tara watched their friends and teammates went more and more out of view. "We found some of the girls, but who's Myrrah?" Tara said as they headed for the base. Bonnie shook her head, but they knew they had to be fast, "That lady said that Andrew Ryans is going to attack the GJ base right? We've got to get there and warn them!" Bonnie took one last look at the picture before pocketing it and running off. They had to move fast and managed to meet up with Sgt. Fenlenx as Kim rushed in saying, "The base is going to be attacked!"

"What do you mean by that?" Fenlenx escorted Kim and the others as they made it to the boss lady herself. Kim saw her face to face and took a breath but the kimmunicator went off.

"Kim, are you there?" The man spoke with no video once more. Dr. Director nodded for the device as Kim spoke, "I'm here, and we found what you left."

"Good, may I please speak to Bonnie," Kim tossed the kimmunicator to Bonnie, "Hello?"

"Bon-Bon, it's good to hear your voice. Knowing you're alive and confirming it are two different things, and I'm relieved. I'm sure you found my 'present' in the house." Bonnie looked at the vial of crimson liquid, "Yes, is it the vaccine?" There was static before some gunshots were heard and huffing, "Stigma can suppress the virus, but it doesn't cure. There's a time limit of three days before it's useless. I'm currently being shot at by some punks who think there tough, and I wish you were able to graduate. If you're with Global Justice then try and get this message to them: Call off the quarantine! It's a matter of importa-" The line was cut as Bonnie just stared the liquid.

"I should ask who the new addition of the group is, and I can tell she's infected." Yori bowed her head slightly as she introduced herself, "My name is Yori, and I have come from Yamanouchi to stay with Ron and give him the sword he wears on his back. Even if I was uninfected I would have stayed."

"Dr. Director," started Kim, "We found out that a gang is going to launch an attack on the base!"

She looked shocked at this, "Are you sure?" at her nod she started to call out orders, "I want everyone armed and ready for battle, get the hover jets ready to evac the agents and supplies. Get the wounded out first."

Delta squad came into view all armored up and weapons ready. "Sir we'll help handle the front."

Dr. Director nodded and turned to Kim and the others "I suggest you guys arm yourselves as well. We need all help we can get."

The gang nodded and got some weapons. They met Delta along the walls on the roof. They made sure their weapons were armed and loaded. "Okay we are the front line defense. We take out as many as we can while the jets get the men and supplies out."

Sam, who had a sniper, looked down her scope. "Hey Serge incoming, and they brought weapons."

Kim looked down the street and with her improved sight she saw a large number of infected carrying handguns, rifles, and machine guns. Sam was the first to fire and hit a guy in the front head. Both side started firing at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kim Possible, Final Fantasy, Parasite Eve, or Resident Evil. Neither does my partner unless he really does and isn't telling me anything.**

**Warning: This fic will contain sexual content. People under 18 should politely avoid the fic, but chances are you'll ignore the warning and read on.**

**-Red Dawn-**

"Show these humans no mercy!" Said one of the gang members as they started to march in. Kim grabbed an additional sniper rifle and some rounds and started to snipe some of them. One of the gang members sniped in their general direction. Meanwhile on the inside, Yori, Joss, and Bonnie were getting frightened. Dr. Director was also armed for battle. Tara was also worried as she was given medical supplies, she had strapped them on her side. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we get through this," Dr. Director said as they heard the gunfire outside. Yori had a hand next to her handgun, and a steel battle fan.

"Hey ninja-girl, do you think Ron'll be alright?" Yori looked at Bonnie and nodded, "Hai, I'm sure he will be just fine."

Ron was nervous, as he had ducked under the gunfire with Cole and Barid at his sides, the Lotus Blade on his back. As soon as Sam fired Barid cursed, "Dammit, she just likes to shoot too soon." Cole laughed at the slightly dirty joke, but he kept his cool. Ron gulped, "Guys, I really don't want to die here." Barid just chuckled as Cole gave him a good slap on the back. "Well partner, just make sure you get back to the little ladies and treat them right," Dizzy gave Ron a good grin as he ducked under with him before jumping up with a good rifle and giving a big shout. "Come on you blood suckers, you can't hit the side of a barn if it was two feet in front of ya."

Kim was sniping as many as she could, but many moved past her line of sight and into the other's range of fire so she focuses on those coming closer. She could hear hover jets taking off and knew they were running out of time. Then she noticed something moving fast into her range. It was a pick up truck with what looked like propane tanks in the back. It was not slowing down and was looking like it was going to ram the lock steel gates.

Sam noticed this as well. "Sir! We a vehicle with explosives inbound!"

Dr. Director cursed, before she ordered Sam to shot the driver. Sam aims but then noticed something to her horror. "There's no driver!"

"Get Back!" Kim screamed, "Brace for impact!"

They back away from the wall as the truck hit the gate and exploded. The invading infected shouted with glee and charged through. Dr. Director ran in front of the other and shouted over her com-link. "They have breeched the first gate! All non-evaced personell take defensive positions."

Shouts were heard all around the base as they entered another level. Gunfights were breaking out and the infected were getting closer to the second gate to the hover jets and the evacuations. On the floor above most of the fight the group stopped and started to fire down at the infected. Now that they were closer some of the infected transformed and other started to throw fireballs and other powers.

Outside at the very back of the group heading into the base several people were watching. "It seems we are too late." Jessie said.

Hope scowled "Then let's take care of these punks out here then finish of the rest inside when the fighting is done." The group moved towards the invading infected and they were taken by surprise.

Kim growled as she was having a harder time with her gun in a smaller space. She placed the gun down and stepped on the rail. "Cover me guys I am going down there." And before anyone could stop her she jumped down. Barid muttered, "Great now we have worry about her."

"KP can handle herself! She's the most baddical girl anyone could find," Ron said as he aimed his handgun at some infected and shot them. It was a smooth shot to the head. On top, Sam had heard a screeching sound, but before she could locate where the source was coming from a transformed woman swooped down and grabbed her.

"Not so tough now are you bitch?" The infected woman said as she sunk her fangs into the captured woman. Sam managed to escape the infected woman's clutches by stabbing her with a knife, but the damage was done. She managed to lessen the damage, but fell on her arm, "Dammit!"

Ron and Barid saw what happened to Sam, "Sam's injured! Barid, you go help her out," He nodded and left to get the now infected GJ member, but as he did, Yori had come up and started firing at the infected, "Stoppable-san, keep an eye on the heavens." Ron got what she meant as he saw at least three infected, two woman and a man, have become monstrous batmen, "Bad road"

Kim was moving fast from infected to infected, landing a crippling blow each time, some lethal, others very pain full and keeps them out of the fight. Some tired to shot her but with her shield and their shock she was able to take them down. When she heard Sam scream in pain she noticed the ones that were flying overhead. She took a knife from a dead GJ agent and threw it at one of the flying infected.

It hit one in the shoulder and it screamed. They then notice her and the male dived at her. Kim waited for her moment and when he was close enough she jumped over the biting jaws and landed on it back. The infected was slammed into the ground and Kim grabbed both of his wings. With a great pull the wings were ripped from the infected's body causing blood to spill.

The other two lying infected were wide-eyed at this, and made sure to stay away from her. Ron got out the Lotus blade and it changed into a large shuriken. He threw the bladed star and it went flying and cut off a wing of another flying infected. She fell screaming while the last one growled and fly high above, waiting for her chance.

Yori came into view and threw several kunai and shuriken at her. She moved threw the air and smirked. Before she could attack Yori she moved out of sight. The infected then felt a great weight hit her back and sent her falling to the ground. She spread her wings but saw that they had holes and rips in them. She went wide-eyed, and knew that the ninja girl did this before she hit the ground face first.

With the last of the flying infected down the rest were slowly getting taken out. Kim noticed that there was no more infected coming in and decided to finish this. She transformed and gave a roar. The infected backed away before she charged at them. They had no time to react before she was tasking them out two to three of them every second. Fifteen second later she transformed back and panted as the last infected were bleeding out. Dr. Director was surveying the damage. Fortunately, Delta Squad was still alive, along with team possible. The bad news was that many GJ agents died and two were infected. Sam, and herself, "I didn't think they'd gain the ability to fly." She finally noticed that her eyes had turned red as she walked by a reflective surface. Barid was carrying Sam as Dizzy and Joss were looking over the damage.

"I told you, I can walk on my own. I'm a big girl Barid, and I can easily take care of myself," Sam insisted as she tried to steady herself, but hissed when she put a bit of pressure on her leg.

"You're still playing tough, even with a fracture in both your arm and leg?" Sam just shook her head at the question as she was laid down as Tara approached, "You two okay?"

"I think Sam's right arm and leg are broken. I've been keeping it on the side, but she's infected." Tara concentrated on the leg first using her healing power, and what little medical knowledge she had. Sam hissed a bit, but she was feeling a lot better as she tried standing up again. Dr. Director walked in with the vial that was found in the briefcase at Bonnie's house as they all converged once more.

"It appears that we've been dealt a harsh blow right now. I may have been infected, but I'm still head of Global Justice. Sergeant Fenlenx, take Delta and secure this vial. I had Anne evacuated to a different location. I want her and Wade to analyze the contents thoroughly to see if it's this vaccine. If it is then we can attempt to synthesize it and distribute it. Sam and myself are infected and can't join the team. Our mission will be to scout around Middleton and find uninfected and radio you for pick up."

"I'll stay too," Barid said as the orders were given. Dr. Director looked at him and Barid added, "You two would need my skills more then they would."

"And what are those skills?" Yori asked as she was the one that did not know anyone. Although they did not know her either.

Barid looked almost insulted, "I am the teams' gadget builder, fixer, and expert. I am also one of the few geniuses in Global Justice and a master of explosions."

"He is also the only one that never knows when or how to shut his trap." Sam said adding her two cents in.

Barid glared at her as they made it outside. Kim looked around and frowned. Ron notice, "What up KP?"

"Look around," she said. "We fought and killed infected trying to get in and yet there are more dead bodies then before they broke though. And there is some damage to the area as well, fires, broken cars and buildings. I think a fight broke out here."

They looked around and saw that she was right. "So whoever it was helped use out." Bonnie said while locking her eyes on Kim, they both had an idea who it was.

Dr. Director looked at the three groups. "This is it. I wish you all good luck."

They three groups took different routes each having their own mission. Kim and the others together felt tired more then ever and wanted nothing more then to rest. A place to be safe and together is what they needed.

"Let's find a place to rest for even a little bit." Tara asked, as their only safe haven was no more. Everyone nodded, too tired to really argue. They noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"At least we'll be a little safer." Ron said as they started to look for a place to rest. They grabbed some sunglasses and put them on, as they started to look for anywhere they could rest. The other infected humans seem to go inside, and the mutant animals also seemed to retreat. They had a no problems in looking around. Bonnie then thought of something, "How about we head back to my house. It's close and there's some food stocked in the fridge, and we can shower and get some sleep on some nice beds."

"I guess that's the best idea at the moment." Yori commented as Bonnie spoke up, "I don't think I've had a good nights sleep since yesterday, and I could check my wardrobe." They started the trek back to the Rockwaller Residence in order to rest, for even a little while. Ron went to the kitchen to look for something to make for a snack before they rested. Tara and Kim followed Bonnie to the bedrooms where she was throwing her sisters cloths out of the closet. Noticing their looks she said, "It's their fault that I'm here! I think that allows me to steal some of their crap."

Tara sat on the bed, "I understand that, and I'm sure we all can find something for tonight when we leave."

Bonnie nodded before she looked around, "Where is the ninja girl?"

"Yori said she was making traps so when we are resting we can not be taken by surprise if someone tries to break in." Kim said as she helps go through the clothes. After going though several outfits Kim decided to call Monique. The girl answered with a grin on her face. "Girl, perfect timing. Remember that all girl orgy I mentioned? Well turns out to be true and it is starting in a half an hour,pPlenty of time for you and the girl to get over here. It's at-"

"Mo! Not the reason I called you!" shouted Kim with a big blush on her face and images in her head. She did not notice Bonnie and Tara having blushes as well, though Tara had a perverted smile and drooled a little.

Monique smirked, "I didn't hear no," she said in a singsong voice.

"I didn't say yes," Kim replied in the same tone. "I wanted to know if you heard anything we might want to know." She then added as an afterthought, "And I don't mean anything sexually."

Monique shrugged before saying, "No much; Grimmjaw put a price on Ron's head…I mean literally 'head on a silver platter' type, and wants information on where you are. Keeps saying something about you being his alpha female or something."

Kim groaned, "That man is crazier then Drakken."

Monique chuckled, "I'll say. I heard that Dracula is pissed about the attack on a GJ base seemed to fail as none of his men came back nor was everyone dead. He is also mad at Myrrah for interfering."

"Myrrah?" Kim asked looking at Tara and Bonnie. They recognize the name as well; it was the same name that the other cheerleader girls talked about.

"Yeah she is the leader of another gang. She is more for the powers we get rather then the transformation. It is mostly girls but there are some guys. From what I hear Myrrah has a taste for girls, but welcomes anyone with different power and not just transformation. I know a few have them but they do not use it much over their other powers. I know a few girl at the orgy are part of her gang, I will get more intel." She then smirks, "Unless you wish to find out for your self."

"Thanks Mo." Kim said before she hung up. Tara looked at Kim and said, "You know it might be a safe place, and we could get some intel there. I am sure they might let Ron in, even just to watch."

"No Tara." Said Kim and Bonnie. Bonnie sighed as she looked through her sister's stuff, "Geez, they'd probably buy the mall on mom's money if it seemed cool." There were some fairly nice clothes, pants, shirts, and dresses for formal occasions or going out to party.

"I'll start on a shower. You girls coming?" Tara asked as Kim shook her head, "No, I've already had enough talk about overly sexed up vamps and lesbianism for the moment. I'll just wait for the next one." Tara nodded as she headed for the shower, and as she left the room, Yori entered, "I have finished the traps, and I saw Joss fast asleep on the couch."

"I can understand that. It's been a long night for everyone." Kim said as she decided to see if Wade knew where her mother was this time.

Tara was already slipping out of her clothes, knowing that she could wash them or get some new ones from Bonnie. It was when she got to the bathroom that she heard the shower running. She entered to see that Ron was occupying it with Rufus nearby, and she took off the rest of her clothes. Rufus was fast asleep on the counter as she slipped the curtain, to Ron's surprise.

"Woah! I'll get out Ta-" He was stopped after she kissed him. Not a simple peck on the cheeks, but a full-blown kiss on the lips, tongue included. Ron was essentially forced back as she stepped carefully into the shower. After they broke off the kiss, she said with a sultry tone, "You don't have to get out, and I know a good way to relieve our current tension." With Tara all wet and naked in front of him, pressing her body against him and that tone she was using, it was no wonder he got hard fast. Tara smirked as she felt it hitting her thighs. She giggled before she kissed Ron again. She then slowly kissed along his jaw and moved down. She made sure to rub her body against his chest as she moved down till she was kneeing on the floor with his cock right in front of her face.

Tara wasted no time in stroking it and giving the head a few licks. Ron groaned as she place his cock into her mouth and started to bob her head. Tara moaned as she sucked his cock, she has been dreaming of this for a long time, even before this whole virus started. After her breakup with Josh she felt lone, Kim and the other girls helped her out and she wish Ron would notice her. But after Kim and Ron started dating she was happy for Kim even if she was sad. She was not shallow enough to try and break them up, but she did dream of him.

Tara then focused on his shaft and bobbed her head faster and deeper. She wanted to try something one of her classmates had told her about and she relaxes her throat. She then pushes his cock as deep as it can go and she started to deep throat him. Ron inhaled sharply when she started and moaned at the feeling. Tara moaned around his cock, which felt good to him, loving having her mouth so full. She sucks harder and hummed loving this feeling she was getting.

Ron groaned and placed one hand on Tara's head before he slowly bucked his hips. She moaned again telling him she enjoyed the action. Ron groaned before he started to buck his hips more and pushed Tara's head deeper.

Kim was walking by the shower when she heard Tara moaning. She shook her head, Kim guess that after being told no so many times she need release by her self, but as Kim passed the door she stopped hearing a male groan. She went wide-eyed and slowly went to the bathroom. She noticed Rufus sleeping on the counter and both Tara's and Ron's clothes on the floor. She saw the shadows of both teens in the shower and she figure what was going on. She slowly peeked around the curtain and saw Ron getting a blowjob from Tara as Tara was moaning like a whore while she fingered herself.

Kim wanted to stop them right then and there as that was her boyfriend she was sucking off when she stopped. Kim blushed at the action and could not help but picture herself in Tara's place. She wanted to do that with him, but with everything going on she never got the chance. She did not notice that her hand had slipped into her pants and started to rub her slit. She felt hot watching them and she wanted to join in. she never notice how to Tara had looked before, epically in the position she was in now.

Kim started to get even hotter so she took off her cloths and kept fingering herself as she watches them, making sure her fist on blocking her moans. Tara kept sucking and moaning as Ron kept enjoying the sensations of her mouth and throat. She was so close to release that she desperately wanted it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ron said as she had cummed herself just as he said that. He then released his seed into her mouth and throat, and she swallowed as quickly as she could. Kim panted as she fingered herself and cummed as well while watching. She shocked Tara and Ron as she moaned out loud. They almost tripped as they tried to look as innocent as possible, and Ron almost injured his cock on her fangs.

"You know Tara, Ron is still my boyfriend, and if anyone's going to be fucking or sucking him it should be me." Kim said as she composed herself a bit. Then she walked towards Ron and knelt down.

"I'm sorry KP! It felt so good, and I couldn't stop myself or her."

"Relax Ron. Let's just enjoy the ride for the moment." Kim told Ron as she kissed and licked his dick, and had a trail of kisses moving up to his mouth. Kim stroked his dick to make sure he was hard as she stood up with the trail of kisses, "You can make it up to me by giving me the first fuck, and your virginity. You are my boyfriend." Ron could not believe his ears. He was sure he was in trouble for getting that blowjob from Tara. He may not have started it but he had sure as hell did not try to stop. But she was upset that she was not the one to do it and bow they were going to take the next step in their relationship. He grabbed her hips as she rub the head of his cock on her wet slit and help her slid down his shaft. He grunted and groaned, as she felt so tight. Kim was moaning all the way. She had lost her hymen all those years of doing what she does and she loved how she was finally losing her virginity. She wasted no time and pulled herself up before she slammed back down.

Tara watched was her love and his girlfriend started to have sex. She waited for them as she fingered herself again. She was not going to do anything to Ron while they had their moment but she wanted him inside her as well. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she watched and so wanted something other then her fingers inside her. She watched as Kim was panting and moaned louder then she was before with her tongue sticking out. She then got an idea of how she got off, plus this way may get her more time with Ron as well and she may be finally be stopped being told 'no' too.

She stood over Ron her legs open in front of Kim. Kim looked at Tara's crotch as said girl spread her pussy lips for Kim to see. "Please Kim, I need it so bad. Please help me cum."

Kim looked at Tara went pussy was she was still riding Ron and panting. It looked so good to her and she could not help but lean forward and give it a long lick. Tara moaned at that as Kim gave it another lick, liking the taste. She added a finger to Tara's pussy as she kept licking. Kim was shocked on how much she was enjoying this. Then she remembered what Monique had said.

'I guess she was right. I just hope I can get in under control better then she does.'

Ron watched as his girlfriend started to lick Tara's pussy. He thought that was so hot and he bucked harder into Kim. He figured after he started to date Kim that they would have sex. But he never thought his first time would be a threesome, and with a hot girl like Tara. He bucked harder as he watched the girl on girl action. He felt so close to cumming as he saw Kim getting to her new activity. Ron couldn't hold himself back as he cummed inside his girlfriend. He wasn't alone as Kim and Tara cummed as well, "That was amazing Ron."

"You're pretty good with your tongue Kim. Sorry about sucking off your boyfriend, but may I fuck him?" Tara asked as Kim slid off Ron's hard shaft, with some of his seed dripping from her wet pussy. She looked at Tara as she moved, "I guess you can. We can discuss this later. I'm still a little mad that you sucked him without my permission." Tara smiled happily as she and Kim stroked Ron off to make sure he was hard again. Once he was, she positioned herself in the same manner as Kim and started lick her. Ron gulped and looked at his girlfriend, and she gave him a nod to say it was okay. He then thrust his rod into Tara, effectively ripping her hymen and taking her virginity. Tara had tears of both joy and pain falling from her eyes as she lost her virginity. It hurts but to her it was a good pain and she did not care. All she cared about was the fact the boy she loved was fucking her and had made her into a woman. She felt kim grabbing her hair and forced her even deeper into her pussy. Tara licked and sucked harder, eating the cum inside and coming out Kim's pussy. She tasted Ron and Kim's juices mixing and she enjoyed the flavor. She use her hands to scoop up some of the cum that had leaked onto Kim's thighs and finger her pussy.

Kim was moaning as Tara licks her pussy. She could not help it, as it felt so good. She imagined herself on her back with Ron between her legs licking her. But the image shifted a few times and she saw that Ron became Bonnie then Tara, Yori, Monique and strangely enough Shego. She loved Ron, she knew that and sex with him was very good but she had to admit licking a girl pussy and having a girl lick hers was not bad at all. She just has to make sure Mo does not find out or she would never make her forget it.

Ron was panting hard as he buck into Tara wet and tight pussy. He looked down at their joined sexes and he saw a bit of blood leaking out as she slammed herself down. He would have stopped but she seemed to be trying to go faster. He watched as Kim was moaning as Tara licked and played with her pussy. It was so hot and he has to make sure he lick and tasted Kim soon, maybe Tara as well. His mind then drifted off to the other girls. From what he could tell Monique was very willing and he was sure Yori would not mind as well. He did not know of Joss and Bonnie but he did think they were hot, and Joss had grown into a hot girl. He could not help but him in the middle of an orgy of all the girls and could not help but groan. He bucked harder, feeling close to the edge. "Here it comes!" He then shot his seed into Tara's wet pussy, as Tara and Kim cummed as well. They were all feeling tired yet refreshed. Tara was feeling ecstatic, "It was so good, and it's true that if it's someone you love you can endure anything." Ron was a little confused as Kim decided to explain, "She's had a major crush on you since the Wannaweep disaster, and she recently broke up with Josh. I think we should just properly shower off our threesome, get a snack, and then some sleep. We'll talk about this more after we've had some rest." Kim then proceeded to use some shampoo and body wash to wash off her body, and to get rid of the scent of sex, before passing it to Tara and Ron. They each had their time to use the objects and rinse off before exiting with towels and looking for some things. They saw Bonnie with some men's clothes and tossed them to Ron, "I hope you didn't make a mess of my shower Stoppable, or I'd be really pissed!" Yori was blushing as she also noticed the state of undress before she spoke, noticing their confused faces; "Rockwaller-san and myself passed by the washroom and saw you in the process of love making." That answered one question, but Tara had another, "Where did you get clothes for Ron?" Bonnie simply shrugged as she said, "My mom's bedroom. She never married, but there's always a selection of men's clothes." Ron started to leave, but Kim stopped him. She said it didn't matter, and Bonnie also said she noticed people in the Club Banana, men and women, trying on clothes in public. Bonnie and Yori had a small blush on their faces as Ron changed. Now he was black boxer-brief underwear, with blue denim pants to cover them, and a black shirt with a cat-fanged smile, two bright green cat eyes looking out and it had the words 'You're Mad' written in green.

"Your mom has weird taste, unless it was for someone else." Ron said as he looked at the clothes. That got them thinking, why would Mrs. Rockwaller, a woman who wasn't known for her social life, keep a good deal of men's clothes in the wardrobe with her?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to another Red Dawn. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you continue to enjoy these fics. Also, if there are any artists that are reading my fics, then I humbly request a potential cover for these fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Resident Evil, Parasite Eve, and any other game or movie that has vampires, werewolves or other games. This fic was co-written with shadowwriter329, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't own Kim Possible either, unless he really does have and writes fanfiction for fun.**

**-Red Dawn-**

The next morning Kim groaned as she got up. She felt a bit of pain in her bottom half and remembered what happen yesterday. She was glad she took the next step with Ron, even if another girl was there as well. She blushed as she remembered how Tara licked her to organism while she was riding Ron cowgirl style. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

Then she went to the dinning room and sat down thinking. What were they going to do now? They had not leads and everything that has happen has changed. Time pass and before she knew it everyone else was up and at the table. Tara had a lip to her walk and she sighs happily as she sat down. Even with the dressing down Kim gave her Tara was still happy she was with Ron. Even if Kim was the girlfriend she knew with this virus she could join in more. They ate what they could find in the, mostly cereal and toast while Ron fired eggs and bacon.

After they got done did the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered and a familial voice said, "Kim Possible, we need to talk."

"Who are you?" Kim asked, as the man himself was still a mystery. She only knew that he knew Bonnie.

"Someone that's trying to own up to past mistakes. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and someone modified vampirism to summon hell." The man was being a mystery as he refused to give information. Kim was just getting annoyed, "Look, just give us your name. How do we know we can trust you."

"I lead you to the Stigma, and while it has a three day effectiveness, it is a cure. Unfortunately, a full cure is nearly impossible period, and the only person other then me that knows this virus is Andrew Ryans, currently calling himself Dracula, the bastard." This was a surprise. The man calling himself Dracula knew about this, "You're saying that Andrew Ryans caused all of this?"

"Yes miss Possible, and everything is working to his plan. There is some hope, and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm going to leave the Highschool and see if I can't find a means of escape. There's also something for her in the garden." The line was disconnected afterwards. They stared at the blank screen in surprise. "I am guessing we are heading out to the high school?" asked Joss. "And maybe track down the varmint that keeps calling us."

"I think it is a good idea," Kim replied. "We might be able to find something or someone there."

Bonnie got up and went to the back door. The other followed her with Yori asking, "What are you doing Bonnie-san?"

"He said there is something in the garden. That mean he left it here and since he seem to know my family or at least me and my mom then I will know where to even look."

The back yard was fairly sized with a nice flower bed all the way around with a nice area with different plants with some table, chairs and a fountain. She decided to check their first before trying to search the flower bed and notice something glinting in the fountain.

She grabbed it from the water and lifted it up. It was a gold color metal shaped like part of a shield with a lion roaring on it. She raised an eyebrow at it but showed it to the other anyway. They had no clue what it was or what they could use it for. Even though they decided that the man went though all the trouble for them to have it they might as well keep it.

They gathered their gear and left the house. "Okay the school is not that far but if we hurry we should make it with out running into any trouble." They then gathered their clothes and left the house. Yori was curious as to why they were looking for him, "I am most curious as to who this man is, and how did he come to know you?" Kim nodded before explaining some of the events that led them to Bonnie's house in the first place. Yori was finally brought up to speed as she nodded. "It seems that you all have gone through a difficult ordeal."

"You're telling me ninja-girl. I've been bitten, and some weirdo seems to know me." Bonnie said as she walked, and took another look at the picture she found in the suitcase. She felt stronger, and calmer looking at it. Tara and Ron then noticed something on Bonnie's face.

"Are you crying?" Ron asked, causing her to feel her eyes, and the tears that started to form. "I'm fine Ron, I just feel like I know this man. I know this is just going to get weirder, but I really do feel like I know him." They didn't have that many mutant animals to deal with, and they finally came to the Middleton High School. It was completely different from how it was almost a week ago. There were people, mostly women, doing all guarding with guns or moving various pieces of furniture, such as beds, into the school itself. Yori looked at it before turning to the group, "I am still confused with how America does things, but is this normal?"

Bonnie snorted "No it is not. Must be a gang here. Seeing as most of the infected down there are female I say it is Myrrah."

Kim looked around the place. She noticed several snipers on the roof and she thought she spotted one of the cheerleaders going inside. "So how do we do this, try and sneak in or try and go in to talk to Myrrah?"

"Why talk?" Tara asked.

"Our friends in the cheer squad is here so maybe we can talk to Myrrah instead of having any trouble."

"But what if she is like Grimmjaw or worst Dracula?" Ron asked unsure of how this could go.

Kim shook her head, "They did help stop the attack on the GJ base and if Dracula hates her then it helps use."

"I do not know if this is the case of 'an enemy of my enemy is my friend', cause I am sure Grimmjaw and Dracula are hating each other." Bonnie said. "But they do have supplies and weapon and that strange guy and we have no other lead so we do not have much choice."

Kim nodded and told them to wait as she started ahead alone. Kim walked forward with her hands in the air, since the snipers were noticed. It was then that they seemed to talk with each other, and one of the guards walked forward. She had semi-long brown hair and was quite attractive with a perfect three sizes as well, "You're Kim Possible correct?" Kim wasn't as surprised since she went around saving the world a lot, but she still stayed on guard.

"Yes, that is my name. My friends and I came here looking for someone, and we think that Myrrah might be able to help us look for this person. This person seems to know this virus better then anyone, but we want to get the answers straight from his mouth." The young woman nodded as she then grabbed a radio and told the others to let the group through. She then turned to Kim and said, "My name is Beatrix. You and you're group are allowed to enter. We're still setting things up, but if you need some rest, blood, and food then you may. I've also sent Liz to speak to Mistress Myrrah for an audience. I personally hope you'll join us though." Kim was unsure of that, but she and Beatrix made the traditional sign for coming over to the rest. Ron, Bonnie, Yori, Tara, and Joss followed up inside the school, meeting up with Kim. Kim, Tara, and Bonnie saw a face they hoped had gotten out, "Crystal!" They called, getting her attention. She stopped what she was doing, directing a fairly large bed into a classroom, before noticing them. "Kim, Bonnie Tara! It's great to see you here!" Crystal practically gave them a hug. "I know, but why are you dressed like that?" Crystal was wearing a robe like cloak that was a redish brown with a lowered hood. From when she hugged them they notice all she had underneath was just sock shoes and sexy lingerie. She smirked and did a twirl, which showed off her lingerie and figure. "It is what almost everyone wears when in the base, even the guards when not on duty. It is also easy to get out of for when we are mating." She then shot a smirk at them, "anyone of you interested?"

Kim quickly shook her head of the thought that just came into her mind, "Not now Crystal, we are here to find clue of someone and maybe talk to Myrrah."

"Well how about I show you around before I take you to her." Crystal said which they agreed to. They started down the hall. "Most of the classrooms are not areas when people can sleep with guard working outside. We have everyway into the school either blocked, trapped, monitored or guarded.

"We keep the weapon in easy reach for guard stations so they can act o a moments notice. All medic, food and blood are kept safe but rationed as we do not know when we will be in short supply."

"Hey Crystal, what is Myrrah like?" Tara asked.

Crystal smiled, "Mistress Myrrah is not like the others she does not care for power or control but recreation. She wants to make a 'genetically ideal world' as she puts it with those infected. We are building a way to survive for we fear no help will be given. She work with us and while tough on some stuff she is a better leader then say Dracula or Grimmjaw."

They were quite as they pass through another hallway. They could hear the sound of people having sex and most doors were open and they took a peek in them. Some had room with couples in different positions. They pass one with three girls fucking one guy on his back on the bed. One room had an orgy of at least nine girls going at it. They notice them passing and some winked at the girl while other gave a dome hither motion wit their fingers and smirks on their faces. Kim blushed and looked ahead, and notice Crystal mouth later to one of them. Yori had to pull Tara with them as she tried to go in as they walked by.

"Well…everyone seems…excited," muttered Kim as they finally left the hall.

Crystal giggled, yeah but it has been so much fun too, even better with Mistress Myrrah."

They entered through the door to the gym and they found many supplied were brough in to be sorted and moved. Crystal lead them to one of the woman there, "Mistress, Kim's group is here."

Myrrah turned; she was breath taking with golden tan skin and long blond hair she kept in three long brides in the back. Her robe like cloak, white with red trimming, and showed she had simple covering to protect her modesty but did not restrict her movements. Even as they saw her they could tell she was powerful.

Her red eyes stared at them before she gave a smile at Crystal, "Thank you Crystal; now why not help the others get things set up while I talk to them."

She gave Crystal a kiss on the cheek before said girl moved to do was she was told. Myrrah looked at Kim, "Kim Possible, I have been waiting to meet with you face to face. I have heard so much about you, Bonnie and Tara as well. Forgive me I do not know the rest but I do believe we have much to talk about."

"I guess we do, but why do you think that this virus will help you create a utopia?" Kim asked as Myrrah looked at her before she answered, "It has only sped up human evolution, making the meekest of lambs into mighty lions. I believe the man you are looking for might have said that." This got the gang's attention as she said this.

Bonnie then asked, "I know you know about Kim, Tara, and I from the cheerleaders, but can you tell us anything about him?" Myrrah smiled sweetly at the question. "He told me of you as he rebuffed my advances. I could feel the power radiating from him, even greater then my own." This was a bit of a shock to them. She was an incredibly attractive woman that most men wouldn't resist, and she told them he refused her outright.

"Can you give us a description?" Yori asked as Myrrah smiled and gave them a description, "He was tall, but not to tall, broad shouldered, with some grey hairs in his brown head, and a goatee with a mustache. He had brown eyes, much like Miss Rockwaller. He was a very handsome man, and he radiated power that naturally far surpassed my own. He spoke of his lover and daughters, two of which were 'misguided' and felt entitled to the world, but the youngest seemed more like him, humble and thankful for what she had." Bonnie unconsciously grabbed the picture and looked at it. Myrrah became curious and asked to look at the picture. Bonnie agreed, and Myrrah's eyes widened, "That's him! This is an exact picture of the man!" They all stared at the picture wondering just who that man is. Bonnie was thinking of what Myrrah said about the man. What the man talked about and how he seems to know her. She filled in the pieces before she muttered, "dad?"

Kim heard her as she also made the connection. She turned to Myrrah, "Look do you have any idea where he went too?"

Myrrah shook her head, "I am afraid not. He gave me know information of where he might be heading to next. He mentioned how something big was going to happen and how this city lockdown and quarantine would make thing worst." She smiled at all of them, "Now I am sure you are all tired, why not rest her a while. You are well protected here and can rest easily. Fell free to have our medics look you over and drink some blood. It would do no good for anyone if you go into a rage of blood lust."

They thought about it and figure they could use some supplies and some blood. "Thank you for your offer. We will not take much for you guys and after calling a friend we will be on our way." Kim said.

Myrrah nodded and led the way. A trip to another classroom they found, "Zita!" cried Ron seeing the girl drink a bag of blood.

The old ticket girl looked at Ron and waved before she finishes the bag, "Hey Ron, what bring you guys here?"

"We were trying to find some guy that might know about this virus attack." Ron said as Myrrah gathered bag of blood from the refrigerated creates. They did not see her hand glow slightly as she gathers the blood.

The gang took the blood Myrrah offered and started to drink, with sighs of satisfaction heard. As they drank they started to get a little tired. They then heard Myrrah said. "Now just relax and drink your fill. We have plenty to offer to friends. You are safe here and have nothing to fear." As they finish they looked at v as she seemed to glow slightly, "Rest now, you need your rest for your mission ahead."

The gang had trouble keeping their eyes open before they knew what happen they slumped to the floor asleep. Myrrah put her hand forward and they lifted up from the ground and into the air. Even Rufus who floated asleep from Ron's pocket join them. Zita looked at her mistress, "Will they be alright mistress?"

Myrrah smiled at her and rubbed her check with her free hand. Zita leaned into it with a happy sigh and eyes close as Myrrah answered, "Of course my dear. I just need to check if they would be perfect to join us."

Myrrah took them to a medic wing and wait as the doctor scanned over them and checked them out. She worked slow and made sure she did not miss anything. The doctor was a tall woman that was lean built with blond hair with two braids from the side to the neck. She turned to Myrrah who was waiting.

"They are in peek form mistress and each one has different powers." She point to each on as she listed them off. "The older red head has powers over strong shield that protect anyone inside them. The male has power over poison attacks. The blond girl has healing powers. The one that the man was talking about has powers over fire. The younger red head had abilities to scan for weaknesses. The Japanese girl has powers over stealth and can hide perfectly in little darkness. They also are barely scratching the surface with their powers. They also have abilities to shift as well, though the older red head has already done so.

I check am they are reaching peek of their libido and the male older red head and blond has already mated at least once and the other might not be that far behind. Like many others they have little problem on gender of their partner when they reach that point."

Myrrah smiled, "All of them are powerful and are perfect for our cause. Even the male is a worthy one. I will speak with them when they awaken and will try and persuade them to join. If anything I might convince them to be allies." She smirked at another thought, "With some help from the girl they might think about mating here and want to stay but like everyone here the choice is there."

Myrrah left the room, as her power will keep them sleeping for a few good hours. She found the other cheerleaders as well as Zita. "Girls, we have a few hours till our guest wakes up. Let use go and play a while till they awaken. Maybe they will want to join in afterwards." Myrrah said, as she entered a empty room with a large bed and took off her robe.

The girls smiled and followed here, throwing off their robes as well, and posed sexily for their mistress, "Of course Mistress." They said as one. Hours had passed, and Bonnie was the first to flutter her eyes opened. "Ugh, my head. What happened?" She asked as she rubbed massaged the temples of her head from the headache. It was a strange sensation before she noticed everyone else was still asleep. She then started to push and try to wake everyone up, and Ron was the second to wake up, "Morning Bon-Bon." Ron then quickly grabbed his aching head as everyone else also started to wake. "I feel aweful." Joss said as she started to get up. Tara was also curious as to where they were, "Where are we?"

"I'm more interested in what happened, Tara." Kim said as she also had questionsThey looked around, and thankfully, their clothes and weapons were in reach. The door opened and Myrrah stepped in with Liz, Hope, Jess, Crystal, and Marcella. "I apologize for delaying and keeping you here for a time, but there is a bit more to discuss for all of you." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Okay about what?" Kim asked, "How did we even get in to this room?"

Myrrah smiled at them, "I believe the rush of fresh blood after going for so long with out any took a toll with your tired condition and simply could not stay awake anymore. I had you moved here and had our best medic check you over to make sure you are in fine health.

"I wish to ask for you to join us. Our goal of a perfect world cannot be gained with out help. Your group is highly skilled and have abilities we look for and can help save this world."

"We already save the world," Kim said. "But we can not join. We are looking for a cure and it might not work well with your ideas."

"I do not believe there is a cure but I am not one to force you. At least see use as your allies. I can give you anything you all like while here, a safe place to rest, supplies and even…" she got closer to the group, "A save place for mating."

Myrrah got a small smirk as she saw the group stiffen. She noticed how Ron shot a few look at some of the girls like Kim, Tara and Yori. Tara seemed to moan softly as if fighting the urge to strip herself and start fucking the first person she could reach. Even Kim blushed and could not look Myrrah in the eyes. "We have plenty of willing and eager women to satisfy your needs. They really do not know when to say no when someone asks."

"I guess we could take you up on the offer of friendship, but we really want to find a cure." Kim said as she and the others stood up. Myrrah smiled sadly, but said nothing against it. "Take as long as you need to rest, and return when you need to. It's dangerous out there with the mutant animals and the wilder infected. This is one of the safest places in Middleton, though we are still preparing rooms outside of mating and eating." Kim got the general idea, as did most. Ron was the only one confused before Bonnie pointed it out, "With all the infected on a sex high, do you really think that there weren't going to be kids?"

"Oh, I guess that's true." Ron said as Kim, Yori, Tara, and Joss thought of children. Myrrah smiled and giggled as they started down the halls, "Yes, we are preparing rooms for any offspring that are born. I hope to find a man much like that wanderer to produce a child with as well." They managed to get some weapons and gear and were ready to look for him. They'd have to ask around among the infected, but it wasn't like they didn't have a lot of information on where to go. They headed for one of the guarded exits, but were stopped as Myrrah said, "Wait, I must tell you something." They looked at her before she took a deep breath, "The powers you posses because of the virus are many, and you are only scratching the surface of what you can do. The man you're looking for would have many powers learned. I wish you luck, and Ronald, I think the girls wouldn't mind seeing you again." Some of the cheerleaders had given him a sultry wink when she finished that statement. "Well, that was strange," Bonnie muttered before she added, "At least we got some supplies out if it. Although I think if we hit a rough spot we it might be better to come here again."

"I agree," Yori said. "Most helpful even though we declined their offer."

"Myrrah seems like the kind of lady that gets people to follow her on free will, not tricks or fear." Kim said. "You saw how some of our friends talked about her, like she's the best."

"So what now?" Ron asked as Rufus squeaked in agreement.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped, Kim answered and saw Wade, "Go Wade,"

"I have bad news; Dr Director Sam and Barid were captured. I was able to track a single for help before it went dead. I scan the area and there are three military grade jammers in the area near there. It blocks all but short wave radio. I won't even be able to talk to yeah through the Kimmunicator. I can set it to scan the area to the fine the scanners, take them out and you sound find where they are being held."

"How is someone able to even get military gear inside for infected to use?" Ron asked.

"Most likely the guys behind this virus." Kim answered as the Kimmunicator was set to find the scanners. The location wasn't nearby, but they could find it easily, and it led them near Kim's part of the neighborhood. It was definitely another testament as to how it was a horror show. "Wow, they are packing some serious gear." Ron said as they looked at the site. It was a camp that looked like one part fortress and one part biohazard camp with various people that had a strange NG logo on their outfits. "I think I found them partners, and someone else." Joss said as they looked to find Barid, Sam, Dr. Director, and the very man they were looking for being escorted into the camp.

"That's the guy we're looking for, daddy." Bonnie said with the last part in a hushed tone. Kim knew that this would be more personal for Bonnie then anyone else.

"Tomadachi, I believe we will need to scout around the base and plan for a solution to rescue them."


End file.
